


High-Flying Hummingbird

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Series: An unusual Self-Portrait [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Cas, Bottom Dean, Cross-Dressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Infantilism, Innocent Cas, Light Bondage, M/M, Name-Calling, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slow Sex, Subdrop, Subspace, Table Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators, humping, hurt cas, mentions of Cas' past, mentions of domestic abuse, mentions of negligent parents, not involving Cas, quickly resolved, video taping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets bored because Dean has to work on a weekend and decides to go shopping. After he sends Dean a few pictures, he can't wait to get home and unwrap his purchases.</p><p>The sex they have is intense and so are the events that follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Cas_and_Dean_Winchester1967](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_and_Dean_Winchester1967/pseuds/Cas_and_Dean_Winchester1967) wanted a part with the vibrating bed, so here it is, alongside some other goodies, or kinks in this case. 
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://www.ambecawatson.tumblr.com) for questions or prompts or just leave me a comment here.
> 
> PS: Additional warnings or notes are at the beginning of the chapters in question, including one (skippable) bottom!Dean scene.

“Hey boy? Your phone started buzzin‘ like a maniac while you were in the john,“ called out Rufus Turner, one of Bobby‘s associates with whom Dean was having a working lunch. On a Saturday, for mercy‘s sake. He would probably have to spend all weekend with Rufus, hashing out a new deal for his line of stores to buy a new batch of their products.

“Thanks, Rufus,“ Dean said and unlocked his screen. Whatsapp showed several new messages, all from a certain someone named “Cas“.

The first text read: “Hey Daddy, look what I bought at the mall.“

Saturday was Cas‘ day off, since he didn‘t need to work anymore and his mid-terms were over. Ever since Dean had moved in with him, he didn‘t need to slave away at weekend jobs just to get by. Dean paid most of the household expenditures. Now Cas didn‘t need to fill his fridge by himself anymore, he could focus on his studies and sell a painting or a commissioned work now and then which paid much better than any job he had ever had. They weren‘t exactly badly off money-wise and both of them were comfortable with their arrangement.

Cas had just sold another painting (not a nude one this time) and apparently bored with Dean being out of the house on a weekend, he had decided to go shopping and take some pictures of his acquirements.

Dean couldn‘t make out what was in the first picture, so he tapped on it and a tartan mini skirt flashed up on his screen.

He felt his ears burn hot and Rufus exclamation as he caught a glimpse of what was on Dean‘s screen didn‘t help much: “I didn‘t know you had a teenage daughter who is apparently just gotten into the early Britney Spears stuff. Either that or started at a fancy private school that is.“

Dean laughed short and awkwardly and set his phone to mute. “I don‘t. I dunno what this is. Must be the wrong number.“ He coughed and Rufus eyed him, completely not buying his explanation, so Dean tried to distract him. “And since when are you into Britney Spears?“

“Well, son. I haven‘t lived under a rock in the 90s and I happen to know things.“

“You know things, huh?“

“Yep.“

 

After they had finished their lunch, Rufus excused himself to go to the bathroom as well and Dean checked his phone in the mean time. He had another couple of messages, mostly photos. He downloaded the second one and saw a picture of white knee high stockings and lacy baby blue panties with white ribbons around the waistband.

“Holy crap," he muttered and closed the app after that, because by the amount of photos that Cas had sent, he knew that there ought to be more coming and he couldn‘t afford to start arguing with Rufus about their contract renewal with a raging hard-on.

He gulped down some iced water and had gotten his semi back to being flaccid when he escorted Rufus back to the office.

It turns out that Bobby had grossly exaggerated about Rufus being: “A headstrong idjit if there ever was one,“ and the contract they set up was done in a mere matter of minutes after they got back to the office. Maybe it wasn‘t so much Dean‘s talent for hashing out the deal, but Rufus‘ wish to actually see something of the city on his free weekend and have a “couple‘a drinks with ma old pal Bobby.“

He shook Rufus‘ hand and handed the contract to his secretary Layla who had come in for a couple of hours in case Dean needed any help, but now she would only be required to copy the contract and hand a copy to Dean, and into the inbox on Bobby‘s desk, and do one for the archive.

Dean was about to leave the office when he remembered that she still hadn‘t checked his phone. He logged into the company wifi and some new messages flared up.

The last one was not another photo, but a text from Cas: “Dean? Are you busy or don‘t you like what I sent you?“

He tapped a hasty reply, even though he hadn‘t seen everything Cas had sent yet, but hell was he into it.

“Gonna be home in a minute and then Daddy will show you how much he likes what you sent me. Have you finished your homework, Cassandra?“

He downloaded the pics while he waited for Cas to reply. They showed Cas dressing in his new clothes, from the blue underwear bulging around his apparently already swollen cock, until he was all dressed up with the tartan skirt, the stockings and a white blouse. He even had clipped a blue bow into his short raven hair.

“Damn,“ he mouthed, palming his raging erection. Oh yeah, he had been so right about not looking at these photos while he was still working.

Cas‘ answer came shortly. “Yes, Daddy. Homework is all finished. I‘m gonna take a little nappy time until you come home. Ok?“

“Do that, my darling girl. Take your nap. Don‘t play with your toys. Daddy will be home soon.“

The only reply to Dean‘s last text was the blushing smiley with pursed lips.

“Damn,“ Dean muttered again on the way out of the building. Layla wished him a good weekend on the way out. While he returned her good bye he was thinking: “Oh yeah. My weekend will be all kinds of awesome.“

 

When he got home he found Cas, lying on the vibrating bed to which he had taken a shine since Dean had moved in, cuddled up in a blanket and judging by the blush in his cheeks and his soft snoring, he really was taking a nap.

Dean got rid of his jacket and loosened his tie before he sank down on the bed as well, sprawling out next to Cas.

Over the years Dean had started to like himself in business casual, but on the weekends he usually still liked to wear more casual clothes. He didn‘t want to re-dress himself now, because once Cas woke up there would be no need for clothes anyway.

 

Dean got comfortable and closed his eyes for just a few minutes, or so he thought, because when he came to, he felt Cas moving next to him, sleepily climbing on top of him and mumbling: “Daddy, you‘ve come home to me.“

“Course I did, you knew I would.“

Cas moaned happily: “Daddy,“ and adjusted his small frame on top of Dean, seemingly casually shoving up his skirt in the motion and rubbing his cock against Dean‘s, hidden inside his slacks but peeking up to attention immediately.

“Baby girl, do you know what you‘re doing to your Daddy there?“

“No, Daddy. What are you talking about?” Cas feigned innocence and kept to his role of a blushing girl while he kept moving his crotch against Dean’s.

“Oh you know what I’m talking about. You are just desperate for me to take you, huh? Naughty, dirty little girl.” He grabbed Cas’ asscheeks and guided Cas’ humping in the process.

Cas squealed and seemed genuinely confused when he looked at Dean: “But Daddy, why do you touch me there? What?”

Dean had given Cas’ lacy rear a good slap and his fingers ghosted under the waistband of his panties.

"Don’t you like it? Do you want me to stop?” he grabbed Cas’ cock and slid up and down a couple of times.

“Daddy, no. I don’t want you to stop. But the girl’s in my class told me that I’m not a good girl if I let you play inside my panties.”

“Baby, does it feel wrong what I’m doing to you?” Dean squeezed the head of Cas’ cock and smeared precome onto the shaft, still jerking him languidly.

"No.”

"So you want this?”

"Yes, Daddy. I want it. I want even more.”

"What else do you want?”

"Daddy, don’t make me say it. I’m embarrassed.”

"No no, little girl. You have to tell me what you what. Don’t be shy. You see those girls you’ve been talking with just don’t know that you can be a good little girl, even when your Daddy is playing with you.”

"Yes, I can be?”

"Oh yes, sweetheart. You can be a good girl for your Daddy, but only if you stop being so shy. You know, I happen to know that you are in fact very eager to have me playing with you, I think you are a greedy little slut for your Daddy. Isn’t that so, my love?”

Cas gave a breathy little moan and blushed fiercely. “Yes Daddy,” he admitted meekly.

"See, there you go. I’ll do everything for you because you are my good girl, there is no shame in it. Now tell your Daddy what you want.”

Cas hid his face, his blush deepening. “I- I want you to…”

“Yes?” encouraged Dean.

"I want you to play with my pussy, Daddy.”

"Perfect. You’re doing perfectly, my dear. What would you like Daddy to do with your pussy?”

“I want you to… uh… lick it? Yes. Eat my pussy, Daddy. That’s what I want. And then I want you to put your cock into my wet little cunt and fuck me until I come,” Cas said rapidly to get it all out before he lost the courage. His whole face darkened with deep red, fake blush while Dean praised him and pressed kisses to his lips.

“That was wonderful, you did so well. I love all the slutty words you use. Are you eager to be fucked by me? You can tell me.”

"Yes, Daddy. I want it bad. I want you inside me.”

Dean closed Cas’ mouth with kisses again and lifted him up, turning them both until he was looking down at Cas, opening the buttons of his blouse. He took in the sight underneath him: “Let me have a proper look at you, you beautiful creature.”

Cas’ blouse was open, exposing his torso, and his skirt was ridden up, so Dean could see the panties which were sporting a massive wet spot where Dean had tugged Cas’ cock into them after he jerked it.

“So pretty,” he purred deep inside his chest and let his hands explore Cas’ legs, still clad in the knee socks.

He palmed Cas’ cock through the panties, rubbing the whole area in small circles until the lacy fabric was practically soaked in Cas’ precome.

"Cas, honey? Could you grab me the lube?”

"Yes, Daddy.”

Dean didn’t need the lube just now, but he needed to distract Cas’ attention from him a few seconds and fetched the remote for the bed. As soon as Cas had laid back down, Dean sprung his erection free from the panties and eagerly sucked him down. Cas moaned at the intensity of the blow job, but squealed again, when all of a sudden the bed began to vibrate.

"Daddy, what?” Dean pressed Cas hips down into the bed, to make him feel the vibrations more acutely.

"Do you like it? Tell me how it feels.”

"My body is humming, Daddy. I can feel the vibration inside me. You press me down so good.”

“Would you like to keep it running while I get your sweet little pussy ready to be fucked?”

"Oh yes, please.”

"Then lift up your gorgeous ass, my darling.”

Cas pressed the soles of his feet into the mattress, lifting his ass up for Dean to pull the panties down from his butt cheeks.

“Daddy? Can you put the panties back on me as soon as I’m wet enough for you?”

“You want to come inside them?”

“Yes, would you like that too, Daddy?”

“Oh god, yes. I love that you’re so perfectly filthy for me. Now open up your pretty legs for me.”

Cas’ knees opened wide, while Dean pointed his tongue inside his ass with enthusiasm. The further Dean opened Cas’ ass, the more inhibitions Cas seemed to lose. He uttered things like: “My Daddy is the best damn pussy eater on this planet,” and “I love your tongue fucking into my greedy little cunt.”

By the time Dean started to add lube and scissored into Cas with three fingers, Cas was breathless and shaking from the vibration of the bed and sheer overstimulation: “I’m so wet for you, Daddy. My pussy is ready. Mount me, please.”

Dean gave a few last sucks to Cas’ hole and slicked himself up, while Cas never stopped shaking and pressed himself into the mattress to catch all of the vibration. Dean retrieved the panties and lifted each of Cas’ legs while he helped him back into them, stroking his calves through the stockings.

He brought the panties in position over Cas’ cock, and in a sudden inspiration he flipped Cas around, his still exposed butt wriggling during the motion and now Cas’ panty clad cock was pressed into the vibrating mattress while Dean slowly shoved his own cock inside Cas’ ass.

Cas uttered mere mewls of pleasure while Dean fully sheathed himself inside him, cursing under his breath. “Fuck me. Yeah. Deeper.”

"You ready for me to move?”

“Yeah, Daddy. Take me like the good little slut that I am.”

Dean picked up his pace quickly, pressing Cas into the mattress with every thrust, watching his cock sink down inside Cas over and over while his balls drew up tight.

“Love fucking my little girl like this,” Dean pressed out.

Cas responded with shoving himself onto Dean’s cock with force and moaning streams of vocals interspersed with dirty talk: “Aaaa haa haa, fuck my hole, Daddy. Aaaah oooh, right there. Faster. Uuh uuh uuh. Daddy you take me so high, I will never come down, fuck yeah. Give me more. Fuck that cunt, just like that.”

While Dean continuedly fucked into him, Cas humped the sheets and after a few minutes just yelped softly every time his cock slid against the wet lace of his panties, while the bed continued to shake, stimulating them both until the breaking point. Cas’ mouth was wide open, gasping out air without forming words, his eyes staring into the distance and Dean knew Cas needed him right now.

He pushed Cas’ hips down even further into the mattress, sliding Cas’ whole body on the bed and commanded: “Come for me, Cas. Come now.”

And Cas bucked up, humping with such force that Dean’s orgasm was milked out of him as well, while Cas clenched down around his cock. The waves of Cas’ orgasm were so intense that his whole body spasmed uncontrollably while he surged through every wave with deep, fucked out moans. Dean roared his pleasure out while he pumped himself into Cas, filling Cas’ up to the brink with come until the waves of Cas' movement ceased.

 

Before they collapsed, Dean searched for the remote and turned the vibrations off, while he pulled out of Cas and did the back of the panties back up. When he laid the remote on the nightstand, he saw the lacy fabric on Cas’ butt soaked in his own come and their mixed sweat from where their skin had met.

"Cas? How’re you feeling?” he turned Cas around, his boyfriend showing no resistance to the movement and his gaze met Dean’s, staring straight at him like he saw the sun for the first time.

"I’m floating, Dean. I feel like I’m floating on air. Every pore of my body is humming, singing.”

“Well, aren’t you the poetic one. So your little shopping trip had the effect you wanted, then?”

“Understatement,” Cas tried to be snarky, but his reply lacked a sarcastic sting because he was just too damn exhausted and blissed. He threw one arm around Dean’s waist and snuggled closer to his body while Dean threw the comforter over the both of them.

Cas’ eyes had already fallen shut when Dean had arranged the blanket, but he wasn’t asleep yet, because he nuzzled and moaned against Dean’s collarbone when they settled again.

"Go to sleep, little princess,” Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’ temple and only received a sleepy moan in return. Seconds later, Cas’ breath evened out and sleep overtook him.

Dean wasn’t too far away from dreamland himself, but his last clear thought was that he would keep a close eye on Cas for the next couple of days, just in case his incredible high would turn into a low.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas experiences subdrop. Mentions of Cas' past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I have a few notes to add here.
> 
> I planned to keep this as a one shot but your lovely comments have snuck up on me and I thought about a plot to continue this fic. 
> 
> I highly blame the challenges for which I'm writing now for my newly found need for plot. I'm doing a DeanCasBigBang and another livejournal challenge right now. 
> 
> So yeah, to cut the monologue short, I love y'all and am immensely grateful that you are actually reading my kinky little verse.

Dean woke up about half an hour after their play session of the afternoon, not because he wanted to, but because he felt ice cold feet pressing into his lower legs and Cas shivering next to him.

“Baby? What’s up?”

Cas replied with closed eyes and exhaustedly gasping: “Cold, Dean.”

“I’ll get another blanket.”

He went over into the master bedroom and brought a thick blanket, that they had put into the linen closet, now that the winter was over, and brought it over to the den. He draped it over Cas who had curled himself together like a cat.

His lip quivered: “Need. Dean.”

“Ok, I’m coming.” Dean slipped under both blankets and rubbed Cas’ cold muscles until he felt ready to unclench himself and he could pull the smaller man close to his chest to warm him up with his body heat.

“Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t, Cas. I could never…”

Cas clung to him tighter, like a man drowning. “I feel so bad.” He muttered into Dean’s chest.

“What do you mean?”

“The skirt and everything.”

“Baby, we had talked about it and we both wanted do that at some point. It was wonderful, Cas. I loved every second of it and you did too, didn’t you?”

“Yes, it was great. Just like I imagined it would make me feel. But this now…” he left his sentence unfinished.

“Cas… babe…I can’t have you crashing down like this after a scene. Is something the matter? You can tell me.”

“I don’t know why this happens, Dean. I wish it wouldn’t. Please stay.”

“I’m not going anywhere, and deep down you know that. I’m crazy about you. I’m not gonna leave you.”

“Everyone does though. Everybody leaves. Abandons me.”

Dean frowned and rubbed Cas’ back in small circles to soothe him. “This about your family?”

“Yes,” Cas answered simply.

 

Cas’ first memory was the day that he called “the day that everyone wore black” in his five year old brain. He remembered going to a party where everyone was sad and his mom crying heartbreakingly. When they came home, it was to a house that seemed too empty all of a sudden, even with his brothers and sisters all gathered like they usually never were.

Michael, Lucian, Raphael and Gabriel were there for the funeral. His half-brothers, already having moved out when his father had met his mother, came to give their father his final farewell. And then there were Anna, Hannah and Hester and Castiel himself, the children of their father‘s second wife, Naomi.

He liked his older brothers, even though they were several years older than him and was really happy whenever they took their little half sisters and brother for trips or weekend visits. They had always done that and he didn’t foresee how things would change ever since this day.

About 2 years after his father’s death their mother announced she would marry again. She had been a loving and caring mother beforehand, but as soon as Zachariah moved in with them she became stern and cold towards her children, causing her daughters to move out as soon as they could. His older brothers didn’t visit them anymore, because Zachariah hated Naomi’s four children with all his heart, just because they weren’t his. He certainly wouldn’t open his door to even more children who weren’t even related to his wife.

By the time Castiel was 16, he was the only child still living with them he felt cut off from his real family, his brothers and sisters. They were all gone somewhere, living their own lives. Zachariah was tormenting him and showing him his hate during every second of the day and his mother was growing more and more distant every day. Some days he saw bruises on his mother’s face or wrists but she was quick to hide them when she caught him looking.

In 10th grade he had a crush on a boy from his chemistry class. They studied together every Thursday and one thing had led to another, the teenagers sitting in the living room and tentatively exchanging a first kiss when Zachariah had stormed the scene. First his face started to turn an ugly kind of red, than he had started to wheeze like a Rhino and then he started yelling while stomping up the stairs to Cas’ room.

He threw Cas’ stuff out the window then. His clothes fluttered onto the sidewalk, his computer and phone crashing and breaking. His mother just stood by, never raising her voice to stop her husband or let alone take Cas’ side. She seemed to have been transfixed into marble before the left the scene. The last memory Cas had that involved his mother was a faint closing of a door somewhere down the hall.

He had packed up what little he could save and spent the night at his friend’s place. The next morning, a letter from his mother had arrived, having transferred a brownstone that was in her possession to him and advised him to stay away unless he was called for. She had sent another letter when Cas started applying to colleges to inform him that there existed a savings account which would cover any tuition costs which would arise.

There hadn’t been any contact between him and his mother after that, his stepfather had kept mute ever since the fateful day when he discovered Cas’ sexuality and his older siblings sometimes called or more rarely even came by for some time.

Cas felt all alone. Until he met Dean.

 

Dean knew all that, Cas had told him bits and pieces at different times, but now he didn’t know what to say.

“Cas, I-” he sighed and pulled Cas even closer to him, softly cradling him in his arms. “I know they hurt you but you gotta trust me to not hurt you. To not leave you. Because I won’t, ok? I love you.” Even after he’d said those words to Cas countless times, he was still awed by the feeling. Cas had a place within his life and within his heart until his dying day. “You gotta know that, don’t you?”

“I know,” was all that Cas said and let go of Dean, turning around and snuggling under the blankets. Dean didn’t really feel like he had done a good job at convincing him of his honesty.

“I’ll be right back,” he said and Cas grunted his acquiescence, not moving and staring at the same spot of wall all the while.

Dean practically sprinted down the stairs into the kitchen and prowled through the fridge and pantry, thankfully finding what he wanted.

He brought his pickings up the stairs and into the master bath. The brownstone Cas still lived in owned one of these huge-ass bathtubs with stylised lion claws in which Dean had always wanted to take a bath in, but hadn’t found the time yet. Well if the time wasn’t now then it would be never, he figured. He chose a bath addictive with the label ’calming’ and while the water poured in, he went to get Cas.

His boyfriend hadn’t moved and continued to stare into the distance. He knelt in his field of vision and brought a hand up to Cas’ cheek.

“Babe? Please get up.”

Cas obliged and stood in front of Dean, stark naked. Dean held his face in both hands now and forced Cas to meet his eyes.

“Wanna take a bath with me?”

Cas only nodded and Dean took both his hands, leading Cas into the bathroom where the water was by now high enough inside the tub.

“Lavender?” Cas asked, sniffing.

“Yeah, I guess. I chose this one.” He pointed at the container.

Cas nodded again and got into the tub without another word.

Dean fumbled for a bit and then he presented Cas with two glasses of “Juice?,” Cas looked at what else Dean had brought, “and chocolate?”

“Yes. Now bottom’s up.”

“You don’t literally mean I need to lift up my bottom, do you?”

“Smartass,” Dean quipped but inside he was really glad that Cas already found it within himself to give snarky comebacks.

He finally let himself glide into the water too after he handed Cas a bit of chocolate and watched as he slowly ate it.

“Taste good?”

“Yes, it does.”

Dean snatched at Cas’ piece but he held it just outside of his reach. “Get your own, Winchester.”

“Fine,” Dean growled in mock annoyance. “Then I’ll just have to taste you, sharing is caring after all.”

And he uplifted Cas, laying the naked and wet body of his boyfriend on top of him and pressed open mouthed kisses to Cas’ lips, licking at a stray bit of chocolate on his top lip.

“Hmm, yeah. I think I’ve discovered my favourite flavour of chocolate,” and he continued to lick at Cas, trying to catch a non-existent bit of chocolate from the skin of Cas‘ neck.

“There was never any chocolate there, Dean,” Cas snickered and Dean was never more relieved to hear that sound than he was now.

“Are you sure? I could swear there was. Hmm, maybe here.”

He licked at Cas’ Adam’s apple, pointing his tongue into the dent of skin underneath it, which caused Cas to moan above him.

“Dean,” Cas moaned empathically and started pressing his body closer, effectively trapping both their quickly hardening cocks between their bodies while Dean let his fingers explore Cas’ back muscles, stroking and kneading the firm flesh.

“Fuck, Dean,” Cas gasped while he sped up his movement, gyrating their cocks against each other between their bodies, creating waves of bubbly water inside the tub. His hands were on Cas’ ass now gripping and pulling at him, guiding Cas’ movements on top of him.

Cas moaned deeper and deeper, his movements speeding up, the heat and friction between their bodies was deliciously bringing them close to orgasm.

“Dean, finger me. I want to come with your fingers fucking my ass.”

He found Cas’ rim still loose from their earlier session and dipped two fingertips inside, spearing Cas open and slowly sinking his fingers in until he met warm liquid inside.

“I’ve still got your come in there. What a good little girl I was before. Taking your dick all inside my greedy pussy. Hmm, I liked that so much. Made me come harder than ever before, Dean. Hmm, yeah. Just like that. Fuck, I‘m so open for you.”

Dean felt himself lose control and hot splotches of come shoot from his dick while Cas still moved on top of him, fucking back onto Dean’s fingers inside his ass, massaging his prostate until Cas shot his release between their bodies as well.

Panting, Cas collapsed on top of Dean who just let him lie there, basking in the warmth of the bath and the glow of their after sex body heat until they both felt the water starting to cool. Then Dean made Cas sit up and massaged shampoo into his hair, Cas practically purring with being pampered like this. He rinsed them both off afterwards and dressed Cas in a fluffy bathrobe, and if he did all that while kissing and worshipping his boyfriend through touch and words, none but themselves would be any the wiser of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plot and only a tinsy bit of smut. ;)

“Billy Pilgrim has come unstuck in time,” Dean muttered under his breath as him and Cas curled up on the sofa to watch Slaughterhouse 5. Dean had wanted to suggest a movie which was more of the feelgood variety but Cas had insisted.

Both Dean and Cas had individually developed a liking to Kurt Vonnegut’s novels and it was one of the few movies that Cas had actually seen before he met Dean.

“Did you know that Billy used a magic fingers bed in the novel to fall asleep?” Cas asked Dean after the credits rolled.

“I did know that, babe. I’ve read the book countless times.”

“How come your bed doesn’t need quarters inserted into a machine?”

“Because I built it myself. I attached a motor to the bed springs and when the vibration was right, I attached a sensor to it, so it could work via remote,” Dean showed a toothy, proud smile.

“Dean?”

“Yes, Cas?”

“Have I told you how truly amazing you are?”

Dean felt himself flush at the praise but deep down it felt like balm for his soul. His father had never given him any praise and even his younger brother more often than not had just taken Dean’s constancy and his never-wavering strength for granted, unconsciously pressuring him to keep his game face on at all times.

“No big deal.” He shrugged it off and to distract Cas’ attention from himself, he asked: “How’re you feeling by the way? Are you ok now?”

“I’m ok. You do not need to worry.”

“Well, I do though. I worry about you. I want to see you happy and take care of you.”

And as part of his agenda, he decided he would take Cas out on the town tomorrow. Though he liked nothing better than to hide under the covers with his boyfriend, he figured a day out on the town would do them both some good.

 

The next morning they met Bobby and Rufus for breakfast in a café that served breakfast foods all Sunday long. Dean knew he was incredibly lucky to have someone like Bobby take care of him and his brother after their father had passed away. He had known and accepted that Dean wasn’t entirely straight before he himself had been aware and so his only question when Dean had moved in with Cas had been: “Is he making you happy, son?” and when Dean had confirmed it, Bobby had decided that it was fair enough.

Ever since he knew what Cas had gone through with his parents, he was even more grateful for Bobby and desperately wanted Cas and his surrogate father to get along. He wanted to show Cas that he was part of his family now and that that would maybe eventually heal some of the hurt he suffered from in the past. As Bobby liked to say: “Family don’t end with blood, but it don’t start there either.”

Though the older man had kept Cas under scrutiny during their first meetings, he had after a short while come to the conclusion that the boy with the intense blue eyes wouldn’t ever be making Dean unhappy, so he gave them his blessing.

When they got their coats after breakfast, Bobby smiled lightly at the two of them while Dean pulled Cas by the lapels of his tan trenchcoat and pressed a sloppy kiss to his nose which made them both chuckle.

“Y'idjits make me sick with your puppy love,” he grumbled, clearly not meaning it and excused himself to do ‘surly old man stuff’ with Rufus while Dean and Cas went to an art gallery. Outside hung a sign.

Our exhibits are being photographed for a new brochure today.  
Admission to selected items may be temporarily restricted.  
We apologize for the inconvenience.

They would apparently take photos of people looking at the exhibits. While the picture gallery was being photographed they quickly found an exhibit of statues.

“Dean, come and have a look at the junk of this Achilles statue,” Cas exclaimed in shock.

Dean turned round and immediately knew what Cas was talking about.

“Holy shit that dude’s got a gigantic dong on him.” He got closer, looking at it more closely. “Bet if he’d fucked someone who’s really skinny you could see the outline of that monster cock bulging on the stomach. I bet the stretch would be freaking intense,” he whispered into Cas’ ear, seeing with glee that for once he had rendered Cas speechless.

Not for long though because Cas turned to him, whispering into his ear faintly: “He’s got nothing on you, Daddy. Your cock is the prettiest I have ever seen. It’s perfect and it‘s mine just like everything else about you.”

“It’s yours, baby. I’m yours.” He looked into Cas’ eyes. “And you’re mine,” and pulled him in for a long, breathtaking kiss.

 

The rest of the day they spent in the gallery and before they headed home they went for a walk in the park, seeing nature starting to bloom again after the winter.

Cas knelt in front of some, to Dean completely unintelligible, flower buds and asked him: “Should I do a set of spring photos?”

“Good idea, Cas. Though not very original. I bet most students go out into nature and take some photos of budding whatever-they-are.”

“True. That’s why I’m thinking about using you as a model.”

“Come again?”

“I will take pictures of every sort of flower I can find. Then you stand pose for me. I’m doing oil paintings of your body, covered in spring flowers. What do you say, wanna be my muse or my Greek god, whichever you prefer?”

Dean mulled it over. It sure was artistic and it had a touch of Cas. Nude art just was Cas’ thing.

“I have a few conditions. One: Don’t put something ridiculous, like a daisy over my dick. Two: I demand we have tons of sex throughout the process of making them. I mean it. If I’m naked and aroused in front of you, you lend me a hand or whatever. And three: I want a painting with the both of us. And I want you to fuck me senseless in it.”

“What? You want me to…?”

“Yes, I want it. I want my first time bottoming for you to be something special and what better way is there to capture this epic moment on canvas?”

Dean noticed that Cas’ eyes were a little wet when she said empathetically: “I would love that. You are right, this will make it very special. Thank you, Dean.”

This Sunday came to a close with a very relaxing neck rub of Cas’ very own magic fingers which led to an even more epic hand job during which Cas jerked their cocks together in one hand, keeping his pace so slow that Dean was whining in his grip for half an hour before Cas finally had mercy on him and let him come.

 

Monday morning he bought two bunches of live tulips. Cas had once said that he hated it when flowers were cut and put into vases. He felt like they were nothing but doomed life, slowly dying right in front of him, so Dean had made sure to pick up tulips who came with their own earth bed and would slowly open and bloom as spring went along. He came into the office, heading straight for his secretary Layla’s desk.

“Hello, Layla. How are you today?”

“Fine, Dean,” She replied shortly, apparently busy sorting through files.

It wasn’t usual for the higher ranking company members to be on a first name basis with their secretaries, but Layla and Dean had been friends for a long time. He had met her when he had attended a charity gala for cancer survivors and her speech about how hard it was to find a way back into the job life after going through a lengthy tour at the doctors and hospitals had greatly moved Dean. He had given her his business card, encouraging her to apply at his firm.

That she eventually ended up being his secretary was by no means charity though. She was sharp, efficient and very professional. They had worked together for years now and were working like a well-timed clock. They sometimes gossiped about the office personnel during lunch break or Layla’s boyfriends of which none would stick around for too long. Dean assured her it was because no one was good enough for her.

“I’ve got a little something for you. It’s tulips. You can even plant them in your garden. Cas insists I only buy flowers which won’t wilt.”

Layla flinched a little at the mention of Cas’ name. She worried her bottom lip, not meeting Dean’s eyes but he knew her so well that he would only have to wait and she would spill what was on her mind.

Layla sighed. “Since you mentioned Cas… I think there is something that you need to see. Our publicity department sent this up into my inbox this morning.”

She handed Dean a familiar magazine that simply screamed ’this is yellow press’ at him.

“Page 5, the gossip column.” Layla said, not really meeting Dean’s eyes.

“Who’s with who” society gossip column by Lisa Braeden. Yeah, Dean had almost forgotten that she wrote something for this piece of garbage which he held in his hand now.

“The part about you is highlighted,” Layla told the papers on her desk and Dean’s eyes skimmed across the part in bright pink.

 

Dean Winchester, junior partner at Singer Automobile has been seen all over town with the youngest son of Naomi Novak-Adler, the famous five star cook, who has had a violent falling out with his family and is leading a low life existence, financing his expensive lifestyle through pornographic pictures and paintings.  
Castiel Novak, who is just 19 years old has been seen in an intimate embrace with the much older Winchester yesterday at the National Museum and it is supposed that the unlikely couple have already moved in together.  
Ranking of relationship: Very unlikely to function. Don’t despair, womankind. Dean Winchester will still be an eligible bachelor once he gives his boy toy the boot because he can’t stand the temper tantrums anymore or if the teenager gets bored of his sugar daddy.

 

Lisa always gave a personal validation of the town celebrities she was writing about, but she was usually never this mean about any of them.

Layla finally met Dean’s eyes. “Wrath of a woman scorned,” she commented and shook her head.

Dean fumed and his eyes found a picture of Cas and himself standing in front of the stupid statue underneath of Lisa’s column. Someone must have taken a picture of them when they weren’t looking. The caption of the picture read:  _Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak making out in front of an obscenely pornographic statue. A telltale picture about what kind of substance there is to this newest spring fling_.

“Damn it, man!” Dean cursed and started to crumble the magazine in his hands.

“Uh oh, if you’re quoting Bones, things are really bad, aren’t they?”

“Yes, I would think so.” Dean tossed the magazine into the nearest trash can so hard that it fell over.

“Alright, calm down. I will set up a meeting with Bobby and someone from the publicity department and we’ll see what we can do about this.”

“Thanks, Layla,” he said and went over into his office, having to remind himself to keep his hands steady and not let his anger out on the second batch of tulips which he would bring home to Cas tonight.

This week couldn’t have started more whacky if it tried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some angsting
> 
> *sweats* I swear the next chapter will have smut.

Had Dean thought that it couldn’t get any worse? Yes, he had. Was he right? No, of course not.

His lunch break was cancelled and he met with Bobby and Layla in a conference room, waiting for someone from the public relations sector.

He paced the room and didn’t answer any of Bobby’s questions and only gave Layla a sad smile when she wanted to hand him a sandwich. He shook his head at her and continued his rounds about the room.

Layla looked worriedly at Bobby. They both knew that when Dean turned down a meal, he was really feeling like crap, nothing else ever put him off his feed. Dean was mad at their silent communication about him, hell he was mad at everyone, but most importantly Lisa. That bitch.

They didn’t have to wait long until Bela Talbot opened the door to the conference room, looking busy and preoccupied. “Gentlemen and Lady. I believe we have a situation on our hands,” she announced in that clear, posh accent of hers.

Dean ridiculed her: “Easy measy meh meh meh… No shit, Sherlock.”

Bobby bristled up: “Stop it, boy. Bela is here to help, remember?”

Suddenly Dean felt weary and exhausted. He let himself fall into the nearest chair as if Bobby’s reprimand had drained all energy from him. He hid his face inside his hands and then balled his fists into his hair so that it stuck up on all ends.

He looked up at Bela who was still standing: “I’m sorry,” and he really meant it. He didn’t know what had gotten into him, if anyone could handle this situation it would be Bela.

Layla handed him the sandwich again, with more force this time and Dean took it. This wasn’t a really formal meeting after all and he noticed his hunger now that his blood pressure got lower again.

Bela spoke up again as soon as Dean had taken a bite: “Alright, now that Mr. Winchester over here is too busy with eating to interrupt me, I can assess the situation. The public nightmare-” she pulled the same magazine that Dean had read this morning out of her briefcase “-needs to be counteracted soon. If more yellow press reporters follow Ms. Braeden’s conduct in this matter, the firm might lose business. The easiest way would be if Dean discontinued his association with the young man in question-”

Suddenly Dean was on his feet again, anger coursing through his veins, looking like he was ready to strike Bela across the face. She however, just looked at him with a steady expression and didn’t even flinch at his violent movement.

“Like hell I will!” he snarled and his chest heaved like he’d just run three miles at the top of his speed.

Bela just continued her assessment as if nothing happened. “-but seeing the reaction of the junior partner, I fathom that there is very little chance of that.”

She stared Dean down with an angry expression and remarked: “And if said junior partner is quite finished behaving like a caveman, we might actually find a way about how we might fix this.”

Dean sat down again, his rage gone stale and the sandwich he had wolfed down not sitting right in his stomach.

“Now, the most troubling remarks in this article were about Mr. Novak’s supposed involvement in pornographic circles and his ‘violent falling out’ with his family. Anything you’d like to comment on about that, Dean?”

“It’s not freakin’ porn, alright? He is an art student and Lisa saw _one_ nude oil painting of him. Cas has already got a new idea that will be really awesome. He’s got real talent, ok? I think he’s gonna be huge someday.” Dean felt a wave of pride for his boyfriend course through him and he smiled a little to himself.

“I can work with that.” Bela actually smiled now. “And you know Dean, if you’d have ever taken me up on those drinks I’ve been offering after work, you might have told me about this earlier and I didn’t have to worry about what you had gotten yourself into.”

“Yeah, I just thought you would lay some moves on me, ok? And no offence, sister, but I’m taken.”

“So am I. Charlie has been bugging me to get along with you better ever since we started going out because you’re her best friend, and I thought we were swimming in friendly waters, too. By the way, I guess that clears up all other doubts you had. I’m queer.”

Not a good day to be my stomach, Dean thought. He felt as though the organ in question had just dropped ten feet and had been filled with bricks, instead of with a sandwich. Way to feel like an asshole, Winchester, if you hadn’t even noticed that Charlie, who is as good as your sister had been in a relationship for months and now you had even managed to upset Bela. Dean stopped chastising himself mentally and guiltily looked up at Bela. She maybe wasn’t a close friend, but they still got along well, most of the time.

“I’m sorry,” he told her for the second time today, but she waved him off.

“I’m not bitter, Dean. Just promise me that _next_ time you’ll get that drink with me, ok?”

“Yeah, I will.”

Bela nodded businesslike and addressed the other problematic point. “Now, this thing about Castiel’s family? It doesn’t look good if he’s portrayed as a whiny brat, particularly because all the frustrated housewives simply soak up Naomi Novak’s cuisine books. If these women believe that Cas is an ungrateful child, the public will turn on him.”

Dean sighed again, very deeply. Everyone in the room just looked at him, Bobby and Layla giving quiet encouragement and Bela waiting with slightly raised eyebrows.

“It’s private, ok. Cas wouldn’t like it if I told you.”

Everyone waited for him to elaborate. Dean didn’t know how to continue without having talked to Cas or having permission to share his story. While he thought about the best way to put it so that he wouldn’t reveal too much, Bela’s phone rang.

She answered it and after ten second she said: “I understand,” and hung up again.

“Well Dean, the days of privacy are over.”

“What do you mean?”

“Zachariah Adler just took the elevator upstairs.”

 

“Balls!” came from Bobby and Dean at the same time.

Within seconds Dean was filled with boiling hot rage again.

“That jerk!” he balled his fists, getting them ready to punch someone.

Bobby gave up his passiveness and walked over to Dean, putting his hands on his shoulders. Layla ran off to meet Zachariah and escort him straight to the conference room.

“Calm down. You’re not gonna murder someone, alright? I won‘t let you.”

Bela chimed in: “Keep your head, Dean. We don’t want to end this the wrong way. Think of all the work it would cost me if you throw a punch at the man.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll do what I can. Even though every instinct I got is telling me to end that son of a bitch.”

He tried to even his breathing when Layla reappeared and sure enough, Zachariah Adler, ruthless author of satires and Broadway critic barged through the door.

He seemed calmer than Dean, but no less filled with rage.

“So this is the boy wonder, huh? The one who’s been canoodling with my wife’s son?” He said ‘my wife’s son’ as though he really meant something that crept out of the sewer.

“Yeah, what of it?” provoked Dean.

“Oh, nothing much. Only that there was a lesson the boy had to learn. His ways are wrong and he needs to see it. I will explain…” Nobody said anything but looked at Zachariah with disdain.

He switched gears: “Ok then, I’ll get straight to the point. I want you to put a stop to this. I could compensate you accordingly.” He took out a check book and wrote a number with a lot of zeros into the right box. He slid it over the table. “How’s that for a bonus?”

Everyone expected Dean to lose his shit now, but to his own amazement, he took the check and calmly tore it into pieces. Then he let all the pieces fall into a trash can by once opening his fist and making all the bits flutter gently down. He looked at Zachariah and said: “Neh.”

“Neh?” Zachariah seemed stunned that he didn’t get his way. “What do you mean: ‘Neh’?”

“What I said,” Dean said forcibly, not daring to say any more unless he might burst out anything that could be used against him. Bela at his side a reminder that he couldn’t flip the table without there being consequences, even though he wanted nothing more than to stab Zachariah in his fat, smug face.

“You are so wrong, boy.”

Dean moved closer, Bela’s hand holding his arm; a steady presence that allowed him to keep his head together.

“You know what’s wrong, Zachariah? Punching your wife. Throwing a minor out on the streets with nowhere to go, because he‘s not yours and he‘s with another boy. Trying to pay someone to quit a person. That’s wrong. You wouldn’t happen to know anyone who does stuff like that, would you?”

Zachariah flinched, but smiled with a sullen expression. “No, I don’t.”

“Good,” Dean said with finality in his voice. “Then we’re done here.”

And he turned his back on Zachariah, exhaling harshly when he heard the door click shut behind him.

 

Nobody said a word for several minutes. Then Bela spoke up.

“Dean, these things you said to him. Are they true?”

Dean turned round, confirming with only a look.

“What a bastard.” She sat down, losing her professional composure for once. “Bobby, please tell me you got Scotch in your office?”

“Sure thing, Bela. Great idea.”

Bobby left the conference room and returned with four glasses and a bottle.

“I don’t drink on company time and I don’t encourage it.“ He denounced. “And now y'idjits down your glasses.”

Everyone smiled weakly and drank their whiskey in silence.

Bela was the first to finish her drink, downing the shot in one big gulp.

“My father abused my mother,” she declared, a mix of whiskey and emotions making her voice raw. “I was at a public school during most of the year and I didn’t know. Until I came home one summer and he wanted to start on me, too. Said he was tired of hitting mum and making her do things. I kicked him off me before anything happened and he crashed his head on my bedroom wall. Mum phoned the ambulance and when she came home, she slapped me across the face, saying that it was all my fault. He… uh… he died, then. The damage to his brain was too great and he died over night. Mum never thanked me for ridding her of him, she never even spoke about it again.”

“Yeah, they never thank ya,” Bobby said and didn’t elaborate more but Dean knew what he was talking about.

Bobby poured Bela another whiskey and when she had drunken that as well, she announced: “I’ll take this arsehole down. That Braeden woman too, while I’m at it.  
I’ll make a few calls and see what I can come up with. In the mean time, you and Cas have to be seen publicly, to counteract her throwing mud at you. People need to see that you’re a normal couple. But be advised, the vultures will be out for your head. Answer their questions, and try to behave, that is vital. But don’t answer any questions that get too personal. What you do with your partner behind closed doors is your business and nobody else’s. They’ll respect you for it.”

Bela seemingly didn’t want to say anything else, so Layla asked: “So, should we just go back to work now? Do something that feels normal?”

They all nodded and got up, heading for their offices and back to work. Dean came out of his office again around mid-afternoon and asked Layla to call Cas to tell him that he would be late, clearly avoiding the conversation he knew they would have to have once he got back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bela attended school in Britain. A public school in the British sense is a fancy, private boarding school, for anyone who got confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Before Dean left the office he enquired what in particular Layla had told Cas.

“I’ve told him that you had something to tell him once you got home and that it would be very upsetting for him. I didn’t mention any particulars though, it’s not my place.”

Dean nodded absentmindedly. “Well, I’m gonna go home now. Wish me luck?”

“Luck,” Layla said, “and tell me how it went tomorrow, ok?”

“Yeah, I will. G’night.”

 

Dean opened the door with a heavy heart. He could hear Cas rummaging in the kitchen, humming to something on the radio.

“Hey babe,” he announced his presence and Cas turned around from the stove where he stirred some kind of meal in several pots.

“Hello Dean,” Cas said with just the hint of a smile. His eyes took in Dean’s appearance, his hair which still stuck up in all directions even worse now because he had ruffled through it all afternoon, his tie backwards and his suit rumbled.

Cas chose not to comment Dean’s appearance and asked: “Tulips?”

Dean didn’t understand him for a moment, busy trying to hash out how he was gonna tell Cas about his day. Then he remembered that he had bought Cas flowers.

“Yeah, I thought you’d like them. There was this florist on the way to work, so I stopped by this morning and got two. I gave Layla one too, she’s gonna plant them in her garden and-”

“Dean, what’s going on? Since when are you talking about flowers so much? Is this because of why Layla called?”

Dean sighed and put his briefcase and the flowers on the kitchen counter.

“Man, I had one crappy day.”

Cas just stood there, waiting for more.

“Basically, my ex is a bitch who backbit about us in a gossip column and I met your stepfather.”

Cas’ face went blank. The slight frown was gone. He stared at Dean expressionless. “What?”

“Why don’t we talk about this over dinner, huh? What’re making? It smells lovely.”

“Chicken provencale,” Cas said, still with that same dead expression in his face.

“Awesome. Why don’t you sit down and I’ll get plates.”

 

20 minutes later, Dean had told Cas everything that happened today and waited for Cas to finally speak again. He hadn’t said a word while Dean spoke and just picked through his food, without eating more than a couple of bites.

“Cas, you’re scaring me. Say something.”

Cas shook his head, a tear forming in his eye.

“Baby, no. Get angry. Yell at me. Do something.”

“No. You don’t want that,” Cas croaked.

“Yes, I do. Just let me in there,” he tipped at Cas’ forehead who flinched away immediately.

Dean let his hand fall as if he’d burned himself.

“I’m sorry,” Cas said, tears starting to fall. “It’s just every time I think I’m rid of him he finds a way to ruin my life again. He took my mother from me, my family and now he’s taking you away.” By now Cas was sobbing, his chest heaving.

“Cas, no. I-” But Cas burst out in an agitated cry and in a sudden movement he threw his still nearly full plate across the room.

Dean could only stand by as Cas roared like a wounded animal and cleared the table of all that had been on it in another rapid motion.

The next thing he grabbed was his chair which he banged on the table to break it into little bits. “I! HATE! HIM!”

After Cas had properly destroyed the chair, he turned to Dean. His expression was one of pure rage. Everything Dean had felt this afternoon was dwarfed by the explosion of anger which came from Cas.

“And you!” Now Dean flinched, for a second not sure what Cas would do. “I’m telling you, he’s not taking you from me, not ever! I won’t allow it.”

Cas ran over to Dean and grabbed him, crashing their mouths together so it hurt. Dean could feel Cas’ hands everywhere, roaming his body, tugging his shirt out of his pants and practically ripping away his belt. Then he could feel Cas’ hands snaking under his pants and briefs to jerk his cock at a hard and fast pace.

“God, Cas,” Dean gasped, his brain a whirl of lust, Cas getting him painfully hard while he ripped Dean’s shirt open and sucked and bit at his nipples. “Fuck, baby. Go slower, I can’t-”

“NO!” Cas bit out loudly between rolling Dean’s nipple with his tongue and jacking his cock so hard that Dean was already feeling his orgasm near.

He grabbed Dean around the middle now and pushed him down on the floor, Dean being immensely grateful that there were no shards anywhere near his skin but completely losing focus when Cas slipped out of his trousers with one movement. In a haze Dean noticed that Cas fumbled with the base of a plug inside his ass.

“You wore a plug? Were you so eager?” Dean grinned cockily, his rock hard cock standing vertically and curling towards his stomach.

It seemed that Cas really wasn’t in the mood for jokes because he bit out: “Shut up! No more flirty talk. What I want is to ride your cock. I want you to give it to me hard!”

And without further ado, Cas got down, opened his legs and started pressing the head of Dean’s cock into his asshole. He hissed as he started to sink down way too fast.

“Baby, be careful, you’re hurting.”

“No, Dean. I don’t need you considerate, I don’t need tenderness. I need to be fucked hard, like this. I need you. Let me do this.”

Dean understood him and got into his role. “Then get up, you little slut. Fuck yourself on my fat cock inside you.”

And Cas just fucking went to town on Dean’s cock, bracing his hands next to his head for leverage and swirled his hips faster than it should be humanly possible.

“Fuuuck, Dean. More, say more. I‘m so close.”

Dean pressed his mouth to Cas’ lower lip and sucked it hard, then going lower, leaving bruises on Cas’ neck. “Yeah that’s right. Come with my cock in your fuckhole, you little bitch.”

Dean could hear Cas’ sweaty hands glitch on the floor as he lost his pace and drops of Cas’ come hit Dean in the face as his dick spurted out his release.

“Yeah… yeah… yeah, Dean come with me,” Cas panted while he got impossibly tighter around him. After half a dozen more rough thrusts inside Cas, Dean was coming too and held on to Cas’ shaking frame, his screams muffled next to Cas’ collar bone.

Cas didn’t stop shaking and when Dean turned to look up into his face, he saw that he was crying.

“Cas?”

Cas just kissed him, without the frenzy and haste, almost chastely. Tears still streamed down his face.

“How are you feeling now?” Dean enquired when Cas had given his mouth free again.

“Better. Much better.” Cas smiled and nuzzled his head against Dean’s neck. They sat there for a while, Cas tugged away in Dean’s arms, his eyes drying up. A few minutes later, Dean felt his legs go numb under Cas’ full weight and motioned for him to get up.

Cas picked himself up, swaying with wobbly knees. He lent Dean a hand, who wasn’t much better off himself, and felt the tiredness of the day sitting heavy inside his every bone. He took in the sight of the kitchen.

Cas followed his gaze embarrassedly. “I should clean up this mess.”

“We’ll do it together. But in the morning. I need some sleep.”

Cas agreed, but he insisted on watering the tulips before they went upstairs. Even so, they were tucked in together only 10 minutes later, Dean feeling himself already almost asleep but he still needed to say something.

“You know I was just giving you what you wanted, right? I don’t think you’re a bitch or a slut.”

“I know you don’t,” Cas replied sleepily. “The best man I have ever met loves and wants me, gives me what I need. That means what we’re doing is right, not wrong.”

“Damn right, baby,” Dean spooned closer to Cas and stopped thinking for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does that qualify as a temper tantrum? Poor baby Cas. I know exactly how he feels like. 
> 
> Btw, if you have ideas for things to do to Lisa and Zach, leave a comment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day. This baby just won't leave me alone.

The next morning Dean woke up while it was still dark outside, unable to stop the thoughts running through his brain now that he had slept over it all. Cas right next to him was still breathing deeply, fast asleep. Dean just lay there, turning to his side and balling his fist into the pillow to get a clear view of sleeping Cas, sighing softly.

He couldn’t believe how lucky he had been to meet this wonderful human right next to him. What had started with a heated blow job in a public toilet had grown up to be the most important relationship of Dean’s life. No one, no bad mouthing, jealous ex-partners and scumbags would ever come between them, not if he could help it.

“Dean, you’re staring at me,” Cas announced with his eyes closed, not a hint of sleep in his deep, gravely voice.

“Guilty,” he admitted, brushing his index finger across Cas’ swollen lip, where he had sucked on it last night. “You can’t blame me, gorgeous. You’re just too pretty to look away.”

Cas crawled onto Dean’s chest possessively, making Dean lie on his back, while still keeping his eyes shut. “You’re such a softie, Winchester. But I won‘t tell anyone, your secret is safe with me.”

Dean felt Cas’ stubbly cheek pressing into him and a hand playing with a few hairs on his chest.

Dean draped one arm around Cas’ back and brushed against his skin with his thumb from time to time as he watched the sun rising. He wasn’t even noticing when he fell back asleep.

When the alarm went off, they both awoke again, lifting their heads up simultaneously, but Cas apparently decided that he didn’t want to move and just put his head back on Dean’s chest.

Dean chuckled. “Will you let me get up sometime today?”

“No.” Cas clasped Dean tighter, readjusting the position of Dean’s chest, trying to find the most comfortable position. “No. My pillow.”

He tried to straddle Dean’s hips to firmly lock him in place, but when he lifted his leg, he hissed in pain.

“Ouch, shit.” He ripped open his eyes. “Son of a bitch.”

Dean’s heart swelled at Cas’ curse and he laughed loudly.

“Are you laughing at my pain?”

“No, I’m not. You just sounded exactly like me,” Dean continued to laugh.

“Very funny. I won’t be able to sit today.”

Dean reached for the night stand on his side of the bed, fishing some ointment out of the drawer.

He then dove under the sheet they had draped over themselves until he was in the right position, catching a whole eyeful of Cas, his skin shining in a strange glow with the sunlight shining through the white sheet.

“Spread,” he said, he knew his head must look obscene under the covers, just over Cas’ crotch. He carefully pulled his boyfriend’s ass cheeks further apart when he had opened his legs.

“How does it look?”

“Fucking beautiful. It’s already starting to fill when I only breathe on it.” 

“My Asshole, Dean.”

“Why jeez, not so nice this morning, are we my darling? But it‘s good that if I am an asshole, at least I‘m your asshole.”

Cas groaned, Dean wasn’t sure if from irritation, pain or building arousal. Probably a mix of the three.

“Dean, you suck.”

“Not yet, love. But give me a couple of minutes down here and I will.”

He then started to carefully work ointment into Cas’ swollen, dark pink rim, finding it still so loose that he could push one finger in, carrying a generous load of ointment and massaged Cas’ inner walls slowly. From the way Cas’ dick poked into his cheek, leaving a shiny spot of precome, he gathered that the pleasure overwrote the pain in his body quickly. 

When he felt satisfied with his treatment, he massaged the ointment into Cas’ balls as well. Finally, when he heard nothing but needy moans from outside the sheet, he showed mercy and took Cas’ cock into his mouth. He swallowed him down and encouraged his lover to thrust up until he could feel him shooting his come into his esophagus. 

His work in the lower regions done, he crawled out from under the sheets and kissed and caressed Cas until they were both very late for work and school.

Cas was disgruntled under the shower, disappointed that he hadn‘t succeeded in keeping Dean in bed. That however, didn’t stop him from working Dean’s cock in his fist while Dean made quick work of washing them both.

“One day, I will find a way to keep you inside the bed. One day you won’t get up.”

“Maybe you should tie me down, then.” 

Cas eyes glinted at the prospect, which made Dean come after some expertly delivered twists of Cas’ wrist, mental images of sexy bondage in his mind.

They cleaned most of the wreckage from the kitchen, which made them even more late. Before they left the house, Bela called from work already, working overtime for their case and asking them if Cas was available for a tactical battle call today, discussing their event schedule for the following weeks and what she had achieved in view of her ‘Zachariah and Lisa punishing’ mission.

 

“Basically, what I’ve done is that I’ve dropped a tip to some friends of mine who know some paparazzi. They took up camp in front of your old house,” was what she told Cas over the speaker phone in Dean’s office during lunch break. “This might be upsetting for you to hear, Castiel, but I know how psychopaths tick. Mr. Adler was in rage when he walked out of here yesterday and since he has quite the anger management problem, I knew he’d need an outlet for it.”

Bela breathed deeply. “I’m sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but he… um… he behaved exactly like I thought he would.”

“He beat up mother last night, didn’t he?” Cas asked clairvoyantly.

“Yes, uh… he did,” Bela swallowed audibly and Dean wished he could be with Cas right now, instead of in his office.

“How is she?” Cas asked curtly, his voice very scratchy over the phone line.

“She’s in the hospital. It isn’t too bad, but the paparazzi I positioned in front of the house heard screams around midnight and alerted the police. They intervened and took Zachariah into custody over night, but they set him free this morning.”

“Why? They saw what he did, and Cas’ mom can press charges-” Dean began.

“She won’t,” he heard Cas’ voice over the speakers and Bela nodded.

“I’ve been made aware that she won’t.” And at Dean’s shocked expression, Bela explained. “She’s an abuse victim, Dean. She can’t help herself out of this, not without help or a motivator.”

Nobody said anything for a minute. Bela seemed to be uncertain how or if she should say what was on her mind but was relieved of saying anything when Cas asked: “Which hospital is she in?”

“Mount Sinai.”

“Dean?”

“Yes, baby?” Dean asked, careful not to watch Bela’s usual snarky expression dissolve into something that was very close to ‘moved’ on the emotional scale.

“How about a visit to the folks this afternoon?”

“Are you sure?”

“No, not really. The only thing I’m sure about is that I want you with me when I go there.”

A sniffing sound was heard in the office while Dean said: “Sure thing. I’ll pick you up at 5, we’ll go there and… Bela would you stop it with the crying? Since when are you all that… whatever you call it.”

“I believe the word you were searching for in that Cro Magnon brain of yours was ’emotional’, Dean.” Bela bit back and dried her eyes with a tissue. “And you’re right, I’m not. But when I see true love, even I am allowed to react accordingly, am I not?”

Dean awkwardly patted Bela’s shoulder until she had calmed down again. When she had collected herself, she continued: “I wasn’t sure if I could ask this of you, Cas. The press will be lingering close to the hospital, so even if your visit doesn’t go over satisfactorily, make sure you are seen together and preferably even photographed by them. This will make Miss Braeden’s comments about the breach in your family seem untrue and you‘ll get them interested in you. I haven‘t heard anyone reporting about what happened which is lucky for us, because if you two are mentioned positively in the first accounts about this then we have the high ground in this battle.”

“Did you just bring a Star Wars reference?” asked Cas while Dean proudly felt like his heart had grown too big for his chest at his success in educating Cas in pop culture, probably the same way Charlie had done with Bela, because she didn't strike him as someone who watched Star Wars of her own accord. 

The rest of the meeting they discussed which events they would attend so that Bela could drop tips through her channels before they went anywhere to make sure that they were seen.

5 o’clock found Dean at the gates of Cas’ university and faster than they both liked it, they were in front of the hospital that Naomi Novak-Adler was resting in after being attacked by her husband.

“You ready?”

“Yes?” Cas said haltingly.

“Wanna try that again for me?”

“Yes,” Cas said with more determination and they went in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for description of Naomi's injuries, past and present.

Two policemen were stationed outside of Naomi’s hospital room, standing guard. Cas put his and Dean’s name onto a visiting list with the nurse, who would announce them to Naomi before they could go in.

They waited with baited breath for a minute, until the nurse came out and nodded at them with a smile and motioned them forward. 

Dean had expected to find Cas’ mother lying down, but she stood at the window to the hall which had been shaded by blinds, with her back turned to them, hugging herself.

“Mother?” Castiel said his first to her in over three and a half years.

Naomi turned around when she heard her son’s voice and both Dean and Cas drew in a sharp breath at what had been done to her face. One eye was swollen completely shut, she had a cut in her brow and lip and a spectacular bruise on her cheekbone.

Nevertheless, she smiled faintly, even though it surely had to cause her pain.

“Castiel. My son.” Her smile grew a little wider, then she looked at Dean. “I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced. My name is Naomi.” She held out her hand and though with short hesitation, Dean took it. 

“Dean Winchester, ma’am.”

After their handshake there was a slightly awkward silence, which was broken by Naomi. 

“I am really happy to see you, Castiel. But I thought you were the last person who would visit me. I know I must be one of your least favourite people on the planet.”

“I won’t lie, mother. You were for a long time. But that is in the past. You stood idly by while I needed you, but now I get why you couldn’t help me. You couldn’t even help yourself.”

Cas stepped closer to her, steady arms crossing carefully around his mother, drawing her in for a gentle hug.

“I will help you now. I’m not scared of Zachariah, and I won’t let him get to you anymore. You are not alone in this and over time if you want back in, I will listen. We can be a family again.”

It seemed like all levees had broken. Naomi’s stern façade crumbled in her son’s steady hold and she sobbed from relief to be offered forgiveness where she never thought she’d find it, from help that she hadn’t deemed herself worthy of receiving, and from sheer gratitude.

“I’m sorry,” Naomi kept on repeating, her voice breaking. “I thought I had got you out, Castiel. I didn’t want to draw you back into this. I was content in the knowledge that you and your sisters were safe.”

“You haven’t dragged me into anything, I came to you. I will call the nurse to give you something so that you can calm down, alright? Will you be alright if Dean helps you into bed?”

“Yes, it’s fine.”

Cas untangled himself from Naomi’s grasp and Dean came over to help her to lie down and draped the blanket over her.

“Thank you, Mr. Winchester.”

“Call me Dean.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Naomi started again. “I’m sorry that you have to bother with me. I believe you could think of a thousand better ways to spend your evening.”

Dean shrugged and sat down on a chair next to the bed. “Cas asked me if I would come with him and I would never refuse him. Everyone needs someone sometimes.”

“I admire your loyalty, Dean. You seem like a good man.”

She sighed and readjusted her head on the pillow.

“So you and my son are serious, then?”

“As a heart attack.” Dean gave back quickly, adding a “ma’am” in an afterthought. 

For a few minutes, Naomi said nothing more, staring up at the ceiling. Then she asked him: “What would you do, if you were in my shoes?”

“I can’t imagine all you’ve gone through, ma’am. I don’t know how I would cope. The one thing I do know is that you’ve got a way out, you’ve always got a way out. The only question is if you will let us help you.”

She nodded, still looking at the ceiling, her eyes wet. She turned her head when she heard the door and saw Cas coming back in, a nurse in his tow.

“Sorry I took so long. I have met your doctor at the nurse’s station,” Cas said, but didn’t continue.

The nurse walked over and injected a syringe into Naomi’s IV drip. “This will help to calm you down and hopefully get you to sleep, Mrs. Adler.”

“Novak. My name is Novak,” Naomi said, her eyes already drooping shut.

When she breathed evenly, Cas whispered into Dean’s ear.

“The doctor told me that they have found many past injuries when they did their tests. Full-body MRI and x-rays show healed breaks and scarring on the organs. No doctor picked up on it until now because she changed them all the time. None of the major injuries are older than three years though. I can’t imagine what kind of hell she went through after I was gone.”

Naomi didn’t sleep for long. She woke up around 8 pm and when her eyes found them both, sitting next to her bed, she smiled again. 

“You’re still here.”

“Of course we are, mom.”

Naomi blinked, obviously noticing that Cas had addressed her differently.

“Castiel, could you get one of the officers outside in here, please? I want to amend my statement and report...” she breathed deeply, “Him. Could you… could you both please stay here while I…”

“Yes, we will. And when you’re done we will take you home with us.”

“No Castiel, I don’t want to be a burden. I can just stay here.”

“Don’t be silly, Mrs. Novak.” Dean said, petting her hand lightly, careful of the cannula hooking her to the IV drip. “We’re gonna take care of you and then we’ll find you some more help, alright?”

“Yes, actually the doctor gave me this brochure.” She motioned to a leaflet on her nightstand. “It’s an institution, where women in… uh… my situation… are treated. The doctor said, I could start there as soon as Monday. And they have long visiting hours on Saturday and Sunday, but I’m sure that would be too much trouble to-”

“We’ll be there. We’ll visit every week. And if you want I will call my sisters to do the same.”

“Yes, I’d like that.”

 

An hour later, they checked out of the hospital and were moving towards the exit. One police officer was escorting them to the car, the other was gone to take Zachariah back into custody. As soon as they exited the hospital they were stormed with questions from several reporters who ran at them like vultures when they saw Naomi with them who tried as best as she could to hide her face from the crowd. 

The most asked question was who the people with her were, until one of them recognised Dean and counted 2 plus 2. By the time everyone had realised that Naomi’s son and his partner were taking her from the hospital, the questions were thrown at them with even more frenzy than before. 

With the help of the officer, they continued to make their way to the car but before Dean drove them away, he couldn’t help but fume at them.

“Give us a little privacy, damn it. Have you ever heard of decency?”

There was gonna be a time when they presented themselves to the public as a couple, but today was not the right day for it.

 

When they arrived at the brownstone, it was thankfully free from reporters, though they didn’t know for how long that would continue to be so.

As soon as they got in, Cas got into the den and prepared it for Naomi while Dean brought her into the kitchen and offered to heat up something of yesterday’s meal.

Naomi nodded her assent and Dean fixed the food. When he came over with a plate of food, he saw her playing with a shard which they hadn’t found during their morning clean up.

“What’s this?” she handed it to Dean, who threw it into the rubbish.

“Nothing much. Zachariah paid a visit to my firm yesterday and when I told Cas, he kinda flipped out a little. A few plates were broken. The whole situation isn’t easy on him either, y’know?”

Naomi gulped. “I understand.”

“The sooner we can leave this all behind us, the better for all.”

Cas came into the kitchen and brought Naomi up the stairs, saying that he didn’t want any dinner. Dean considered fixing something for himself but he wasn’t that hungry and just when he wanted to go up the stairs and into bed, the phone rang.

It was the officer, who had gone to take Zachariah into custody, informing them that they couldn’t find him. He wasn’t in the house, nobody at his work had seen him. They had put out a criminal search alert, but he advised Dean to lock and bolt the doors as best as they could and that they put a patrol in front of their house for the next couple of days. But they hoped he would be found and brought in shortly.

Dean somehow wasn’t as optimistic as the competent policeman, even though he had met the bastard only once, he knew that he was smart and would elude capture for as long as he could.

Dean came up into his and Cas’ bedroom to let him in on what the police had said, but Cas’ reply was: “I don’t wanna talk about this anymore today, ok? It‘s enough for one day. The police are here and we have an alarm system. I‘m not worried.”

“Babe, you’re lying. You are worried. I know you,” Dean announced while he pulled off his clothes and laid them onto the bench at the foot of the bed. He just couldn’t be bothered to do anything else. He just wanted to fall into bed, but from Cas’ gaze roaming hungrily over each bit of Dean that was getting unclothed, he knew he wouldn’t go straight to sleep tonight.

“Really, Cas? You’re horny right now? Your mother is just down the hall.”

“I don’t care. Come here.”

Dean walked over to Cas’ side of the bed, stripped down to his briefs. He wanted to pull Cas up for a kiss but his boyfriend had other ideas, reaching into his underwear quickly and immediately began to suck Dean’s cock.

Dean felt the blood rushing through his veins while Cas looked up at him with those gorgeous eyes of his, his mouth stretched obscenely wide around Dean’s dick.

“Baby, I can’t keep quiet if you do that,” Dean whispered hoarsely when Cas’ tongue darted into the slit of his cock, toying with the precome that leaked out, trying to coax out even more.

Cas’ mouth popped off him and he said in his most suggestive voice: “Then we’ll just have to find something to stuff into your mouth as well,” and he pulled Dean down, rolling around on the bed, until he was on his back, Cas above him, grinning cheekily, his mouth spit slick and swollen. 

He turned around, his ass right in front of Dean’s face and went back to his blowjob. Dean registered vaguely that Cas was completely naked above him. Not even having to think, he was sucking Cas as well, swirling his tongue and tugging a bit at Cas’ balls, just the way he knew he liked it. 

In no time at all Dean was coming onto Cas’ tongue, who kept his softening cock inside his mouth to muffle his moans while Dean brought him to orgasm himself with his mouth moving up and down and his hands massaging his perineum.

After he had come, Cas collapsed onto the bed and lay there for a while, until Dean moodily said: “Damnit, get up here! I want my goodnight kiss.”

“I don’t think I can. All my limbs are jelly.”

So Dean helped him sit up and pulled him by his arms which brought Cas to collapse right on Dean’s chest again. Instead of getting up through, he nuzzled into him just like this morning, and Dean groused in mock annoyance: “You planned this, you sneaky fucker!”

“Yes, I did.” He pressed a kiss to Dean’s skin and muttered contently: “My pillow,” and dosed off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring Zachariah and his last appearance in freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's just after 3 am from where I'm uploading but this needed out before I could even think of sleeping. 
> 
> If there should be any mistakes, I'll fix them in the morning.

The next few days were relatively quiet. Dean and Cas didn’t feel comfortable with leaving Naomi alone in the house, with Zachariah still not in custody, so they took her with them to their respective occupations. One day she would sit in Cas’ lectures and even venture a few remarks in his art history class, the next day she would hand everyone their office supplies and make such wonderful coffee that Bobby talked about sanctifying her.

The three of them attended the events that Bela had scheduled for them, saying that it would kill two birds with one stone when they went out together. 

Things were a little strained sometimes, but in measures which could be expected. They were overly polite around each other and apologised for things like Dean’s loud laughter when Doctor Sexy, M.D. was on TV, or when they scraped chairs over the floor too loudly.

On Saturday, Cas and Naomi headed out to the botanical garden in Brooklyn. His love of flowers was something that Cas had apparently gotten from his mother, so Dean took a raincheck on the trip, to allow them to re-bond on their own. 

They were out longer than Dean thought they’d be, he paced the house nervously but was relieved when he heard the door open and the two of them come in. He drew Cas into a tight hug, muttering: “I was starting to worry.”

“We should have called. Sorry,” Naomi said. Her bruises were far less prominent now and the swelling around her eye had almost entirely disappeared. She had thought about putting on several more layers of make up than strictly necessary when the paparazzi had shown up at their door step the day after she had got here, but then ultimately decided her days of hiding were over.

So, there had been several articles showing her continuously healing, always being accompanied by at least one of them. 

Bela informed them that the public outcry was enormous, everyone who ever bought one of her books or had seen Naomi’s cooking show in the 90s wanted Zachariah’s head on a stake, but the local authorities hadn’t found him yet. The last transaction that could be traced from his credit card was a bus ticket, which he had bought as soon as he was set free again. They didn’t even want to know how Bela could have gotten a hold of that particular piece of information.

Naomi kept apologising. She kept saying, if she had only been strong enough to do the right thing immediately, he wouldn’t have had the chance to get away.

A police counsellor had come and talked to all of them for a couple of hours. At the end she had said, that the fugitive was now more dangerous than ever. His wife had left him and he had lost all his face and respectability which had been factors of personal accomplishment for him. “Never underestimate what hurt pride does to a psychopath,” were the last words of the counsellor before she left.

Sunday saw a change in their routine. The police could no longer afford to have an officer patrolling the house and as soon as the police car, which had given them some comfort, had driven off, they were perpetually on edge.

Dean tried to convince everyone that Zachariah would have been a fool if he’d stayed in town, and if he wanted to escape it would be completely stupid to go where people were actually expecting him to be. He didn’t know if he believed it though, privately he admitted to himself that he was sure this wasn’t over yet.

Everyone had their feelers out for him, Bela complained she hadn’t had a good night’s sleep since the whole thing started because she was so busy calling everyone in her book who could possibly help. Layla had bought them a baseball bat which they kept close. Dean had thought about putting it next to the front door, but the ever watchful policemen had discouraged that thought. Someone who would break in need only brandish the ready weapon and things would get ugly. No, it was better to keep the blunt, heavy instrument close. 

Bobby called so often and regularly that they could have timed the clock after him, at first excusing himself with work related things he needed to tell Dean, but on Sunday he just gave up all the pretence and swore if they wouldn’t pick up the phone, he’d be raising hell in three seconds flat.

They tried to keep their nerves until tomorrow. Monday would be the day Naomi moved into her retreat and to all of them it seemed like a turning point in this whole ordeal. 

They spent the day in the studio, all of them calming their nerves with painting some flowers. Cas’ picture looked the best in Dean’s opinion, while he wasn’t happy with his own at all. He felt like his stroke had gotten rusty and his daffodils looked lumbering, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he enjoyed painting and that it really calmed him down. Naomi seemed really happy too, her painting lacking a bit of finesse but she paid great attention to detail and Dean really admired how she carefully put dewdrops on every petal. Cas liked her painting too, looking at it with a focused expression. 

Naomi smiled fondly. “I know that look. You want to use this in one of your projects, don’t you?”

“Yes, in the spring flowers pieces I’ve been telling you about.”

“Right, the ones that will feature Dean in a prominent role.”

Dean stared from one to the other. “Have you been talking about me?”

“A little,” they admitted.

“This is so not ok,” he huffed.

“Relax, Dean. It was either telling mom now, or seeing everything when I have my exhibition.”

“Yes, Cas has invited me to his vernissage, whenever it will happen.”

Dean didn’t know what to concentrate on. The fact that Naomi had used his nickname for her son, or the fact that she would come to see an exhibition where he would be showing more to the public than decent. 

But then he figured, he’d do it anyway, for art and most importantly for Cas.

 

The feeling they all had, that Monday would be the turning point of their story should soon become reality. 

It was just after midnight, they were about to leave the ground floor so that they could all go to bed, when they heard something scramble in the lock of the front door.

For a second, they stood rooted to the spot like marble statues, but then they started to move. Dean fetching the baseball bat and dialling 911 in one motion, letting them know what was going on, Naomi whispering hoarsely: “It’s him,” and Cas going so pale that even his lips looked white.

Naomi held her hand out for the bat, but Dean could clearly see her shaking. “Give me that. I can handle this.”

“No, mom,” Cas replied steadily. “I’m not the small boy who hid in a locked bathroom while he was out there, roaming the house. This is my house, my life. He doesn’t hold any power over you or me anymore.”

The three of them nodded at each other, nearing the door together. Dean looked at them and then ripped the door open.

There on the stairs, a hairpin which had already broken off in his hand, was Zachariah. One look and one intake of breath told them that, if by some miracle he had managed to pick the lock, this drunk and filthy scumbag wouldn’t have been a danger to them anymore. He could barely stand on his own two feet.

“Hello, Zachariah. How nice of you to pay us a visit,” Cas quipped, sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

“Naaaooomi!” the man slurred loudly. “Why does the abomination speak to me? Did I not make it clear that I won’t have him talk to me? He’s worthless.” His speech was hardly understandable and he pretended as if the spot where Cas stood was empty, except for air.

“Watch it, that’s my son you’re talking about. And speaking of worthless, have you looked in a mirror lately? You’re disgusting.” Gone was her timidity, Naomi stood up straight and stared at the talking bundle of rags in front of her with disdain.

“Shut your face!” Zachariah tried to lunge for her, but only ended up overturning himself and landed painfully on a lower step. “You’re still my wife. You ought to pay me some respect. You don’t know what I’ve done before I came here. I’m dangerous to everyone around me!” he yelled.

“Yes, you are very dangerous of making our neighbours lose sleep with your screams,” Dean commented. “Look at you, the great and mighty Zachariah Adler, reduced to garbage that lines the street.”

Cas flashed Dean a warning look, clearly remembering just as well as Dean that they shouldn’t provoke him, even though he hardly seemed capable of hurting anyone in his current state.

He had managed to get Zachariah to flush red again as he uprighted himself, with a heavy hold on the banister rail. He lunged for Dean, but clearly missed him. He staggered for a moment and tried anew. This time his aim was true, but Dean simply lifted the baseball bat and brought it down onto one of his opponents arms, while the flashing lights of two police cars came to a screeching halt on the street.

Four police officers ran towards the scene, Zachariah immediately taking the opportunity to yell: “He attacked me, he attacked me,” at them, but the officers had already seen what had happened as they pulled up to the curb and cuffed him, read him his rights and had him duck into the backseat of one of the cars without further complications.

Before they drove him away, one of the officers received the information over the radio that Zachariah had started a brawl in a bar before he came here. He had used his fists on several people, one of them cracking his skull and dying instantly upon impact with a wall. He had then stolen several bottles of hard liquor from the bar and had made his way here.

The officers wished them goodnight and without being properly able to believe what had happened they stood in a completely quiet street as if nothing had happened. 

A cab drove by a few minutes later, breaking the spell and Cas shook his head. “I can’t believe it.”

“It’s over. It’s really over,” Naomi cried again, this time from relief and the sudden realisation that she was free.

“Let’s get back inside,” Dean suggested and when they had all passed back into the house, he shut the door against the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Lisa being a world class bitch, hurt Cas and almost sickeningly sweet sex.

None of them got much rest that night, Cas kept tossing and turning next to Dean and around 3 in the morning he heard Naomi walk down the stairs. When he hadn’t heard her come up half an hour later, he went down and found her asleep on the couch, the television emitting white noise. He carefully draped a blanket over her, so she wouldn’t wake up startled.

When he got back up he saw Cas reaching and patting around on the mattress, searching for Dean without being properly awake. Dean caught his hand and interlaced their fingers.

“I’m here. Go back to sleep.”

“ ’K”, Cas muttered and turned to lie on his back, dragging Dean’s hand and arm underneath him to make sure that he couldn‘t leave without waking him.

Cas’ grasp helped Dean as well. He felt himself whine down enough to sleep for a couple of hours, while Cas made sure they kept closely together.

 

They brought Naomi to her resort after an early breakfast on the go. They decided they didn’t want to wait around any longer after they had effectively woken up around 6 again. They stood at the gates of the resort at 7, the earliest possible admission hour.

The resort that wore the non descriptive name ‘Chestnut Retreat’ to hide that it was a clinic for women who had suffered abuse, was about half an hour out of town. The entrance and the large grounds behind thick walls were aptly lined with all kinds of chestnut trees, which this early in the year, looked a little desolate, but soon new leaves were gonna sprout and later they would bloom.

“And in the fall they throw their nuts at unsuspecting people without even buying them a drink first,” Dean had to ruin the mood as Cas and his mom made their observations about the trees.

Everyone laughed. It was the first time they had heard Naomi laugh without stopping too soon. They arrived at the main building, still smiling and checking her in.

The resort was pretty exclusive, it wasn’t like Naomi couldn’t afford it after all and she would have her own personal nurse.

They helped her unpack the few clothes that she had brought with her. One of the officers had wanted to help bring her clothes out of the old house, but Naomi had wanted nothing from where her tormentor had instilled bad memories to every last object, so they had hired someone to dispose of designer clothes and antique furniture. Naomi would donate the money she got from the sales to various charitable organisations and at long last sell the house, too.

Now her wardrobe was rather meager, with a few everyday clothes she had bought during the last days, but she was happy without all the emotional baggage that her old clothes would have given her.

After half an hour, nurse Masters, who would be Naomi’s personal nurse, knocked on her door and offered to give them all the grand tour and bring Naomi to her first session, which Dean and Cas would attend as well. 

Nurse Masters outright told them that most staff of the facility had first hand abuse experience and had successfully learned to live with what happened to them, deciding that they wanted to help others who had gone through the same hell as them.

She freely told them that she had been with a man who she called ’the devil himself’ who had broken her in every possible way so that she in the end got off on the humiliation and the various forms of pain. 

While she showed them the dining hall and the various craft and fitness rooms, she advised Naomi to be prepared for more tales like her own. The facility had an open ears policy to get people used to talking about it and working especially on the topics that triggered them, so that when they left here, they were healed as much as possible.

“We succeed with almost everyone who comes here. They’re able to pick up their old life, meaning their jobs and their families. Ones like you,” she nodded to Dean and Cas, “who really make an effort for their loved ones. Or they start a new life.” 

Nurse Masters ended the tour at the door of Naomi’s therapist and wished her good luck for her first session.

The session wasn’t easy on either of them. First, Naomi was shy about opening up, but after a little coaxing and a reassurance that she was among people who wanted to help, she elaborated on the things that had been done to her. She went on for 40 minutes, detailing things that made Dean wish he had not only sprained Zachariah’s elbow, but had beaten him to a pulp.

When the therapy session was over, Naomi looked very relieved, as if several pounds of weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Nurse Masters escorted them back to Naomi’s room and asked Dean and Cas to say their good byes now.

“Bye mom,” Cas said, pulling her into a hug. “He will never hurt you again.”

“Naomi,” Dean nodded at her, but she was having none of that and pulled him in for a hug as well. 

“See you two Saturday?” 

They nodded their assent and turned to go and neither of them was saying a single word on the whole drive back. They were back in town with still a little time in hand, Cas’ first course wasn’t until 12 and Dean had taken the whole morning off.

“Coffee?” Cas asked.

“Please,” answered Dean when they pulled up to the entrance of the arts building.

“Wait here, I’ll get it.” 

So Dean waited by his car, seeing Cas pay two coffees at the coffee cart and paying with his student ID card.

“Well, well, well.” Dean head snapped around because he knew that voice. Lisa Braeden, live and in the flesh.

“Look who came out of his,” she pointedly looked at Cas, who waited while the barista prepared his order, “hole for once.” 

“You’ve got a lotta nerve showing up anywhere near me. What the fuck do you want?”

“Well, I figured I’d check how you were. You know, my little article had quite the effect, didn’t it? You parading all over town, trying to convince everyone that you and him are actually legit and not just debauchery.”

Lisa crept closer, pressing herself to Dean, who had no way to go than to back against the car. 

“I’ve missed you so much. We had some good times, didn’t we? I would be willing to take you back, no questions asked and we can get married at my parents’ house in the Hampton’s in a month or so.”

Dean was disgusted by her but tried to play it down. “Tempting, Schatz.” He grabbed her arms in mock passion, but only moved her away rapidly. “But you and I both know that that will never happen, you backbiting bitch.”

Lisa laughed out loud, mean and filled with sting. “Looks like your boy toy doesn’t know that, though. Given how hurt he looked just now and how he took off with his tail hurt between his legs. What happened, did you break his dick or something? Oh, I forgot, he takes you up the ass, doesn’t he?“ She took a breath that turned into another laugh as if she had just thought about something funny. 

“Oh and by the way, the next exhibition your little freak is planning on? I was asked to write a piece about it and you can bet your precious boy‘s ass, that I will rip it apart, and if it‘s the last thing I do. He won‘t be able to show his face anywhere once I‘m through with him.”

“You worthless cunt.” Dean spat at her. “You better get away before I forget myself.”

But it was Dean who ran away, searching for Cas, Lisa’s shrill laughter still in his ears.

 

He found him sitting on a bench, the two untouched coffees in his hand.

“Cas?”

He flinched and looked up, his whole face red and swollen from crying.

“She just turned up, ok? Saying all kinds of shit. Wanting to make you hurt.”

“You called her ‘Schatz‘, Dean. I heard you.” Cas sobbed.

“Yeah, because that word give me the creeps, ok? You know I’d never do anything like that, especially not with her. I’d never cheat on you.”

“But you cheated on her, with me. Dean she even walked in on us, having sex, remember?”

“What? No. It was never like that. It was an arrangement. She had other people, I had other people. I was never as close to her as I am to you. I was determined to end it as soon as I met you and I did. You remember that too, don‘t you?" Dean sat down and held Cas' hand. “Look at me. Look me in the face and tell me if you really think I would cheat on you.”

“I don’t know what to think. Those stories that mom told, and seeing you with her, it’s just all been too much today. I’m not ok, Dean. I hated seeing you with that woman. Give me a minute.”

Cas handed Dean his coffee and took his hand absentmindedly, catching him in a grip that was almost too tight. He could see that Cas was hurting bad. His face had lines where there were supposed to be none, his shoulders hunched, making him smaller than he was. Cas took a rattling breath. “No. No, I don’t think you would cheat on me.” He took a sip of his lukewarm coffee, letting the realisation sink in and console him a bit. They drank their coffee in silence, Cas collecting himself again. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Cas put a finger to his lips and said: “Don’t. Don’t say something cute, or funny or sexy. I don’t think I could get through this day if you did. We can work things out tonight, ok? What I want now is for you to give me a kiss and tell me it’s all going to be ok.”

Dean did what he was asked. Holding Cas’ face in his hands, brushing over his cheekbones with his thumbs, he pulled him in by the neck, pressing a closed mouth kiss to his lips, said: “It will be ok. Promise.” 

Cas nodded and gave his thigh a squeeze, rising from the bench and unsteadily walking to his class.

 

The first thing Dean did once he got to work was storm Bela’s office.

“Oh terrific. If you’re here, that means I will not be able to have lunch today, either. Charlie is already worried that I’m gonna starve.”

“Nevermind that, we have a problem. That bitch showed up and did all kinds of shit. She wanted to hurt Cas, Bela. And she damn well did. I thought you had this under control. Did you know that Lisa is going to write an article about Cas’ exhibition?”

“I was made aware. In fact, I organised her promotion.”

“You did what? Well thanks for the head‘s up,” he shouted. 

“Don’t worry, it’s all part of the plan. Don’t look at me like that, I know what I’m doing. The wicked bitch will be dead before you know it.”

“I hope to God you know what you’re doing, because I want that her head on a platter.”

“Do you think that you can trust me just a little, Dean?”

“I do trust you, it’s just been a really whacky day so far.” 

“What happened? What did she do?”

He spent his or rather Bela’s lunch break in her office, telling her about all the crap that had happened, which resulted in her having to pull out a tissue again, making him promise to pamper Cas tonight and declaring that hell was still too good for Lisa.

 

“Baby, this is killing me. I can’t stand it if you’re so unhappy. What can I do?” Cas had gotten home, a hopelessly lost expression in his eyes.

“I don’t think you can do anything.”

“I should be able to do something, Cas. That’s my job. I’m here to make you happy. Tell me what would make you happy?”

“I guess I just want you close to me. I need you to feel better. I’m sorry that I thought even for one second that any of that was real but I feel like shit. I just need you to stay as close as possible, I guess.”

“Ok, easiest job in the book.” Dean grinned, pain in his expression.

A few minutes later, they pressed together from head to toe in bed, fully clothed in a chaste embrace.

“It’s not enough, Dean. I need to have you closer. Clothes off. Everything but your briefs, Dean. If I see it, I wanna have it.”

They watched each other, breathing the only sound heard, explored each other with their finger tips, drawing circles on each others skin for a couple of minutes.

“It’s still not enough.”

Dean let himself be pulled onto Cas, torso to torso, touching from groin to collarbone, bracing his weight on his arms immediately.

“Dean, no. Lie down. You won’t crush me. I need to feel your full weight on top of me.”

Dean conceded and they kept exploring, kissing noises the only thing heard in the room.

“Dean, I want…“ Cas’ words trailed off.

“Boxers off?” 

Cas nodded. “And don’t get up.”

So they shimmied out of their last pieces of clothing, without once stopping to touch each other and Cas brought his legs up around Dean’s waist, straddling him from below.

Dean wrenched his arm between their bodies, even though they pressed so close together that it hurt to have it there and languidly fingered Cas open, without any haste, just pushing in deep, while moving and grinding on his body, not knowing whether the sweat on his abdomen was Cas’ or his.

When his first finger was deep inside, he reached out, pulling Cas with him when he couldn’t reach the lube. They were so closely linked together through Cas’ legs and arms around him that it was no trouble at all moving in sync.

Without saying a word, Dean lubed up more fingers, squeezing his arm between them again, fingerfucking Cas until he could easily slip four digits in, then squeezing more lube out, and slicking his cock up, searching Cas’ hole more with the head of his cock than guiding it, both sighing when Dean found his aim and sank inside with squelching noises.

It took almost 20 minutes this way, the friction was more delicious than ravaging, the sex more about the contact than the end goal, which still came ultimately. Dean spilled first, his body humming in Cas’ warmth and his dick pulsing inside his centre.

Cas followed a bit later, his moans reduced to hot air, gasped into Dean’s mouth.

Dean stayed buried inside Cas for as long as he could without hurting him, eventually pulling out but staying on top of Cas, still cuddling and trailing his body with his fingers.

“I love you, Castiel. There is no one I have ever loved more than you. And there never will be. You’re the one for me.” The words just flowed out of him, without even knowing what came next, he just said them. Vowing his undying love to Cas.

“I love you, Dean. There is no one but you. You are my life, I was incomplete without you. You’re the one for me,” Cas replied, altering his words a bit and meaning every last one of it.

They didn’t say much more after that, Cas allowed him to roll off when he was getting too tired, but they stayed locked together for the rest of the night, only to love one another again in the early morning light of the next day. 

Dean knew within his heart that they were gonna say the vows again one day. The day would come when they would repeat those words in the presence of a load of people, a huge cake and tons and tons of flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially planned to end this chapter after the confrontation but I figured I couldn't leave the babies hanging like that. So this is a little longer than usual.
> 
> 'Schatz' is a german pet name which translates as treasure or loved one.  
> Dean uses it in the monster movie episode. Obviously when he says it, it sounds awesome, but in general the word is fugly and icky to me. Same as any other german pet name.
> 
> And lastly, I figured out how many chapters there are going to be in total. See the number in the upper section. 
> 
> Cheers, my lovelies.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Zachariah at the very end of the chapter.

In the evening of the next day Dean was surrounded by flowers, but it was nothing like the image he had in his mind before.

“This is ridiculous.”

“But you agreed…”

“Yeah yeah, I know.”

They were in the studio, Dean was butt naked and Cas had spent the last hours, holding different kinds of plastic flowers to various parts of his body. Snapping a picture now and then, determining where he wanted them in the end.

Dean had thought it would be just as sexy as the last time Cas had taken photos of him, but it kinda wasn’t. Cas was testing every kind of lighting and every possible position for Dean to lie, stand or even kneel in.

Cas had informed him that this work was more gonna be about proportion than motion. Not so much like his self-portrait which had been painted after a spur of the moment idea, capturing a moment which produced a whole story around it.

This would be about worship. Worship of Dean’s body, who could be so hard with all the underlying muscles and sinews, combined with the softness of flowers, which captured his ability to love and his devotion. 

The set would have two parts, one where he seemed almost statue like, the flowers only complimenting the effect by comparison. The other would be how his body parts looked when they were cradling nature. Cas wanted him to position his arm for instance, to hold a delicate flower, careful not to break it.

Dean loved the concept and he was also kinda glad that people buying anything wouldn’t get to see too much of his body, since it wouldn‘t be head to toe paintings. He could do this, he wanted to do this, helping to get the best possible result for the man who he was sure now was the love of his life. 

So, when Cas wanted to go for a jog, Dean didn’t hesitate to pull on his training gear as well. Cas hadn’t asked him to, he said he loved every inch of Dean’s body no matter if he worked out or not. 

He wasn’t exactly untrained either, Cas had always observed how strong Dean was when he picked him up easily, but parts of him had gotten a bit pudgy with sex being his only workout during the last winter. Sometimes he just preferred to eat a burger over going to the gym, so sue him.

But now he considered it would look good on him and on the painting if his muscles stuck out more, so he didn’t mind going for runs or pressing weights. 

 

When Cas showed him some photos, while he prepared dinner one night, he saw that it had been worth it. The effect was stunning, Cas had chosen a lighting that emphasised Dean’s newly uncovered abs through little shadows in the nooks of them.

While he showed him a shot of his back, Cas said: “Your latissimus dorsi muscle really sticks out.”

“My what now?”

Cas unceremoniously lifted up Dean’s shirt at his backside, while he stood at the stove and carded his fingers through the respective area on Dean’s middle to lower back. 

“This one.” 

Dean’s mind went hazy while Cas continued to massage his back, only from time to time remembering to stir what he was cooking. He wasn’t much of a multitasker, cooking and getting turned on kinda crashed the synapses in his brain.

When Cas’ hands snuck around his body to knead at his forefront, the arousal won over the cooking by a long shot. He turned the stove off completely when Cas started to undo his jeans.

“Now this muscle here is something special,” Cas said while reaching into his boxers. “You know, when I do this,” he squeezed Dean’s cockhead once, “it stands upright, because there are spongy bodies under there, filling it up really well.”

Dean braced his hands on the stove, while Cas began to really lay into the hand job, twirling his cock around with both hands now, making him see stars.

“I really love this muscle, it‘s so hard sometimes. Just like right now. You know if you’d would lay yourself onto the table now, I bet I could get it even harder and make it do other things as well.”

Dean cleared his throat, thrusting up into Cas’ hands around him. “How?” he asked in a throaty voice.

“Oh, there is this other muscle I really like. And that’s deep between my butt cheeks. I bet if I opened that up, this muscle here would be really happy to be let in through it, into where it's warm, and wet, and tight,” Cas moaned in his face.

“Yeah, the muscle would like that very much.”

“Then let’s get to it, can’t keep the muscles waiting for their training.”

Dean laid on the tabletop just where Cas wanted him, watching his boyfriend above him, walking him through the steps on how he opened this particular muscle, then with more gasps than words, explained to him how it felt for the muscle to slowly graze against the longer muscle, until Dean could see the lengthy one disappear between said butt cheeks to first kiss, then penetrate the other.

Cas rode him reversed, Dean was watching himself fuck in and out his bottom. When Cas’ thrusts became erratic, Dean squeezed his butt cheeks hard, stretching his rim, a full visual of his cock disappearing into Cas’ crack. Then thrusting up roughly himself, every time he pushed upwards, a popping sound was heard. Cas could only hold on during the punishing pace and came with a shout while Dean was mercilessly nailing his prostate. 

The clench and narrowing while Cas’ backside strained made Dean bounce the lighter man like a rag doll, driving into him for another minute, spiralling higher and higher until he was finally past the breaking point and reached the pinnacle of lust with an unreserved cry of pleasure.

 

Their first visit to Naomi passed by, Cas had happily told her that his sisters would come by one at a time on the Sunday visiting hours and she seemed genuinely happy about having a chance to fix things with them as well. 

Bela announced that the plot was thickening where ’the Lisa matter’ was concerned, she didn’t say much more, only that she had people checking for possible dirt to unearth about her. 

All had been prepared for the exhibition. Balthazar, the owner of the gallery that had been the site of Dean and Cas‘ first meeting, would host the exhibition again. They just waited for Cas to finish his work, to estimate when they could start the showing. 

Cas worked at painting almost every waking hour that was unoccupied by school. Dean had taken to spend his time in the studio with Cas once he was home, otherwise they would have almost been like passing ships. They managed to sneak in a little quality time now and then, but they would both be glad when the busy streak was over.

The dean of the faculty had been informed about Cas’ plans. He had been really nervous when he had been asked to visit his office. It turns out there was no cause for nervousness whatsoever. He had only offered to have his work graded, even though their own exhibition was usually not part of the students’ coursework until their final year. He offered to give Cas all the credits that he would usually receive in his last semester right now.

Cas had been so happy about this that as a celebration, he had taken the evening off from painting to enjoy some time with his boyfriend. Dean looked at him reverently, Cas’ head a messy mob where Dean carded through it. Tufts of it stuck up like little dark wings, while Cas hummed around Dean’s cock deep inside his throat.

“My high-flying hummingbird,” Dean praised after he came, “I’m so proud of you,” and switched places with Cas, taking him into his mouth and sucking hard.

 

Things were good, until Cas answered a problematic phone call.

“I’m telling you baby, this is a fuckass bad idea.”

“I know, ok? But I feel like I need to do this.”

Dean relented. “Are you sure?”

“I need closure. Come with me?” Cas pulled him close.

“Of course.” Dean hugged him back.

 

After having gone through several individual security checks and being escorted by guards through three safety locks, they were in a visiting room of the remand prison, awaiting the guard who would bring Zachariah in.

To say that Cas had been surprised when Zachariah’s lawyer had called to say that his client wanted to talk to him would have been an understatement. He was furious, if the assbutt really had something to say to him, why couldn’t he even pick up the damn phone and tell him in person? He didn’t know what had caused the sudden change of mind in the convict, what on earth could he have to say after almost a life of radio silence, ignoring Cas while he was in the room and looking disgusted whenever it had been necessary to talk about him? What could he have to say now?

When they caught sight of him, they saw that he was sporting some spectacular bruising on his face, obviously the other convicts had no great liking for him. The guards let him in, and one remained inside the room, legs parted, hands behind his back, supervising the scene. Zachariah sat down with a wince and held his rips, making it obvious that there was an injury there. Neither Dean nor Cas showed any pity in their expressions.

It was obvious that he wouldn’t start talking, so Cas asked: “Why am I here?” his brow furrowed.

“I was being told by my lawyer that it would look good in front of the jury if I tried to talk to… if I tried to talk.” Obviously Zachariah didn’t have it in himself to address Cas in any way, or even look at him. He instead spoke to the ceiling.

“About what would you like to talk in particular?”

“Me? I don’t want to talk at all. I have never wanted to talk. Not to any of her offspring. Filthy little degenerates, the girls. Not even to mention their piece of shit brother,” he said as if the person he was talking about wasn’t even there.

“And you’re proud of that?” Dean asked, bile rising in his throat.

“I don’t care about that.” Zachariah looked at Dean. If Cas wouldn‘t have been there, he couldn‘t have ignored him more completely. “What I’m proud of is that I managed to get rid of every last one of them. I’m proud of breaking that family. My bitch wife was under my spell and all alone, for 10 long years. Even when they were still in the house, I made sure she didn’t have anyone. I broke them and they can never get that back. That’s what I’m proud of.”

“See, that’s where you’re wrong,” Cas said almost calmly, but his rage was building up. 

“I have something to say to you and you worthless piece of scum are gonna fucking look at me while I say it!” He leaned close, Zachariah closing his eyes like a petulant child that didn’t want to do what it was told.

“Look at me you son of a bitch!” Cas screamed now.

Zachariah finally did, probably thinking it would be the easiest way out to just go through the motions. Cas grinned so that a shiver ran down Dean’s back, he was almost scaring him. Dean prayed to everyone who would listen, that Cas would never look at him like that, pure hate in his gleaming eyes.

“You’re wrong. Because you may have succeeded in keeping her from us for a time, but I just snapped my fingers and she let you fall, just like that,“ he snapped his fingers directly in front of Zachariah’s face, who flinched away. “We’re back to being a family. You didn’t manage to isolate her from anyone, you loser. You know who’s isolated and alone? You. Given all your charges you’re gonna let out your last fart in here and may your death be long and painful." He looked at Dean, his expression melting for a second. “Let’s go home, baby. We‘re done here.” Zachariah flinched again at the endearment, homophobic douchebag till the very last. With a last parting glance, Cas’ angry mask was back in place. “You’re gonna rot in here and no one will even remember you. And you know what? Those bruises and injuries? They won’t be the last. You do know what they do to people like you in prison, right Zach? That will be wrong and it will hurt like hell. I hear lube is a scarce good in prison. Enjoy the rest of your life.”

Dean cast one look back at Zachariah who looked thunderstruck and lost, while Cas walked on without ever looking back.

Cas kept the stern expression while they were led out of the prison, only to inhale deeply and breaking out into a wide smile once they could breathe free air again.

“You good?”

“Yes. I am finally rid of it.” He didn’t specify the ‘it’. It could have meant anything.

“Let’s go home. Still have a lot of painting to do.” Cas said, taking Dean’s hand and walking over to the parking lot, leaving the demons of his childhood tightly locked away inside the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas needed closure for his childhood, so it was necessary to have Zach in here one last time. 
> 
> Also: 
> 
> *Smooths over imaginary moustache while writing the title into the story*


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the wanted **bottom! Dean warning ******  
> My dear old friend Daddy Kink makes his return. Obviously not with revised roles but with the positions switched around.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Those uncomfortable with Dean bottoming can read until the first break or skip the chapter entirely.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I'll provide cliffnotes of the content without alluding to anything graphic at the beginning of next chapter.**

“Can’t I sit down for a sec? I’m getting tired.”

“Keep still and stop whining, Dean.”

Dean sighed and remained standing, one arm angled at his head, the other pressed to his hip the elbow sticking out, one leg turned out to the side, his head angled the same way. 

“Can’t understand why you can’t just take a photo and be done with it.”

“Psssht, I’m working.”

Dean conceded. It was Cas’ last painting which the public would have access to as part of the collection and he had wanted to live sketch him before he worked his magic on the painting. Dean hadn’t seen any of the works yet, it was supposed to be a surprise to everyone, including him, when they were revealed. 

Dean tried his best to keep still, knowing from personal experience how frustrating it was to have rearrange an act model if they moved. He hadn’t done anything more than the required life classes for anatomy painting because of this. He tried his hand at different forms of artwork, but his only real speciality had been installations. His exhibition in the last semester had consisted of them as well. 

Cas on the other hand was a natural at arts. All the works Dean had seen so far had been done with exceptional skill and an eye for detail so that all fit together. 

Come to think of it, Cas was a natural at everything. Yesterday he had made a soufflé he had never tried before and it had turned out perfectly. He was good at the relationship stuff as well, his first (and Dean intently hoped only) romantical relationship was playing out nicely, even with a dunderhead like himself in it. 

He knew that if Cas would have caught him calling himself a dunderhead, he would find a million little ways so show him how much he adored him to make him feel better of himself. He would try everything to make him happy and if Dean was proud of anything, he was proud about giving Cas what he needed at all times as well. 

Which brought him to another topic which they hadn’t talked about for a while and he wondered whether stuff like that just went away.

“Dean, could you stop thinking so hard, it ruins the mood.”

“I didn’t move though,” said Dean, startled out of his musings.

“I know, but I can see you thinking. You‘re just supposed to stand there, not go over the Gettysburg address in your mind or whatever you‘re thinking about.”

“Wasn’t thinking about that,” Dean muttered.

“Then what is it? Get it out so you can relax again.”

“It’s just… do you think a kink can just go away like that?”

“Like what?”

“I dunno. Just cause we haven’t done anything in terms of our favourite role play lately, I was thinking about if it maybe wasn’t what you wanted or needed anymore, y’know?”

Cas furrowed his brow, Dean could see it out of the corner of his eye. When he didn’t say anything for a few minutes, Dean got impatient. “Dude?”

“Wait, I’ll answer you when I’m done. Just a few minutes.”

“Ok.”

“See, it’s like this. I enjoy it, you know how much I love it.” They were in the kitchen now, sharing a cup of tea. Dean had never liked tea, but it had something to it when he shared one with Cas, their hands meeting on the warm material of the mug. 

“And yes, perhaps it’s because there has been a void of positive authoritative figures in my life that I get off on you ordering me around in bed and praising me at the same time. But it is true. I haven‘t really been in the mood to do that lately. With all that was going on, I didn’t feel like putting on an act or do a scene. It wasn‘t what I needed, I just needed you. But that‘s not to say that it‘s gone. Far from it.” 

“Good, I’m glad about that. Just because kinks have a sensitive nature, I just wanted to make sure I wouldn’t, you know, get in the mood and surprise you with preparing a scene you didn’t want anymore.”

“Don’t worry.” Cas started to blush on queue. “I’m always ready for my Daddy.”

“Just like your Daddy is always ready for you, baby boy.”

 

After Cas had finished his last painting, the time had come for Dean to fulfil his promise. They were in the studio once again, Dean had prepared something of a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor and had called Cas to come over.

“Baby boy, will you come and lend your Daddy a hand in here?”

Cas had come in, appearing confused and innocent.

“Yes, Daddy? What’s going on?”

Dean had just finished setting up a video camera, pressing record and walked over to the nest. He knew it would look obscene on the tape that he just strolled around, completely naked. Cas’ eyes caught the set up of the camera and his pupils flared up with lust for a second before he found his confused look again.

“Why aren’t you wearing any clothes, Daddy? And what’s up with your thingy?” 

“That’s why I called you in here, love. Will you be a good boy and lend me a hand with this?”

Dean stroked himself, his cock had been hard all throughout his preparations and now that Cas was here, he only needed to flex his stomach muscles for a bit and his dick twitched upward with the movement.

Cas looked down at Dean cupping his balls and gliding over his length with his other hand.

He got closer, curiously watching what Dean did.

“You mean like this?” and he jerked Dean with an inexperienced hand, experimentally going along, looking shocked when Dean arched his hips up into his grip, moaning with half-lidded eyes.

“Yeah, just like that. Makes your Daddy feel really good. You know what else would make Daddy feel good? If you put your pretty little mouth on it.”

“Daddy!” Cas exclaimed scandalised, but then he looked down at Dean‘s cock, wetting his lips. “Can people really do that?” 

“I’ll show you,” and Dean had guided poor, clueless baby Cas through sucking him off. He held back on all the finesse that Dean knew he definitely possessed, making it sloppy and varying in tightness on purpose. Within a minute, the imperfect blow job made Dean come like a freight train, painting Cas’ surprised face with white ropes of cum. 

“Daddy?” he brought a finger to his brow, collecting a drop of come. “What’s this?” and he experimentally licked his finger.

“That’s proof of how much your Daddy loves you. You were so good, baby. Come up here, you deserve a kiss for your good job.”

Cas climbed up Dean’s body and let him kiss him, or rather let Dean fuck his tongue into his mouth, seemingly clueless why his Daddy did that to him.

“You gotta use your tongue too, angel. Play around with mine as well.”

The tip of Cas’ tongue experimentally prodded at Dean’s which was exploring his mouth, soon interlacing them and sloppily adding more suction to the kiss.

“You like it, baby?”

“Yes,” Cas beamed with all the pride of a five year old. “Makes my tummy all tingly and my thingy likes it too.”

“Show me. Let me see it.”

“Ok, Daddy.” Cas undressed quickly and showed him his hard cock. “See, it’s excited.” 

“What a beautiful little thingy my baby’s got. Makes your Daddy wanna have it.”

“Daddy?” Cas asked without understanding him.

“Can you do something else for me, baby?”

“What would you like me to do?”

Dean parted the globes of his ass, just knowing that the camera captured his hole perfectly just now.

“I want you to lick your Daddy’s ass.”

“Really, Daddy?” Cas said terrified. “I don’t know if I can do this. I’m all tingly and want to make you feel good, but I don’t know if I’ll be any good. You make me so nervous.”

“Shh, baby. I’ll help you. It will be just as good for your Daddy as when you sucked my thingy. Come on, baby. Don’t just look at it, eat it out. Show me that you want it to, put your precious tongue in me if you like.”

 

“Doing so good, baby,” Dean gasped out while Cas’ tongue plunged in deep inside him, making him hard for the second time. 

“Just a few minutes ago you were so nervous about doing this for your Daddy and now look at you, little one. Rimming your Daddy like a pro, and you even put your fingers in there without me having to tell you to do it. How do you like it?”

“Very much,” Cas said as he pulled his tongue out of Dean with a smacking noise, keeping three fingers in, experimentally pushing while he spoke. “Your hole opens up while I do this and your big thingy is also awake again, Daddy. Did I do that?”

“Yes, you did. So perfect, my little one. How about your thingy, baby? Is it still excited?”

“Yes it is. It hurts too, but the hurt is good. It makes me want to have more. Daddy, what else can you show me?” Cas was very eager to learn the all the new things he was being shown this evening.

“There is something else that your thingy can do. Wait.”

Dean unearthed a strategically placed bottle of lube within the nest and lubed his gaping hole up, he was opened so wide that fitting Cas’ cock in there would be no problem at all.

“Come here, baby boy. I need to put this on your thingy as well.” Cas crept closer, holding out his penis for Dean, his eyes involuntarily crossing while Dean smeared and spread lube on it.

“Now,” he repositioned himself, mindful of the camera, so that it would catch Cas’ cock going into him. “I want you to put your thingy in there.” He pulled his legs up, stretching wide as Cas got back to his position between his legs. “I want you to pop your Daddy’s cherry.”

“Everything for you, Daddy.” Dean’s legs came to rest on Cas’ shoulders, when he felt the head of his cock enter him.

The feeling overwhelmed him, Cas sinking deeper inch by inch, filling up his hole in a delicious stretch.

“Daddy, this feels so good!” Cas gasped out, a bit annoyed as if Dean had kept this bit of knowledge from him on purpose. “It makes me want to move.”

“Go for it, baby boy. Move in and out and go as fast or slow as you want. You rule this show. Really give it to your Daddy. Fuck me.”

“Ok, Daddy,” Cas said and started to pick up his pace. Real inexperience now mixed with the faked one. Cas had never taken anyone like this and Dean had never been taken either. It was a first for the both of them. Cas started slow, but soon he was steadily fucking Dean’s hole, the skin on his torso visibly going taut as he pistoned his hips against Dean’s ass, his cock shoving in and out of him, hitting his prostate on every other thrust.

“Fuck, Daddy. You feel so good around my thingy. I want you to turn around. I want my Daddy on his hands and knees while I fuck him.”

So Cas pulled out, letting Dean get on his knees and making him present his fucked out hole ready to be taken by his baby boy in the new position.

Cas thrust back in in one go and Dean let his head hang, groaning out pointed gasps of “Ah! Ah! Ah!” every time Cas rammed in, slamming into his prostate every time now.

“Yeah, your fucking hole, Daddy. Move against me. Like you told me to play with my tongue, do it Daddy please,” Cas dug his fingers into the meat of Dean’s ass, grabbing him. Dean circled his rear around on Cas’ length, his baby boy’s cock impaling him, meeting it with every last thrust into his ass.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy. I need to touch your thingy now, yeah?”

Dean moaned his assent, feeling Cas jerk him, overstimulating him. He raised his head from the ground, his mouth opening in a wide ‘O’, coming in waves, while Cas panted above him: “Yeah, Daddy. Give me more of your love juice. That’s it. Just let go. Making me feel like such a good boy, coming around my thingy.”

There was twitching inside his ass now, and Cas was digging his fingers into his hip bones as he trenched in again and again. Finally Dean had the feeling of a wet hot mess of come shooting inside him and Cas‘ thrusts stilling after he had taken it all.

 

“Awesome, baby.” Dean said once he had found his voice again. “That was some kick-ass fucking we produced here.”

“I didn’t remember kicking your ass, Dean.” Cas panted and rolled off, coming to rest next to Dean, who got the video camera from it’s stand and filmed Cas’ sweaty, blissed out face. “But I do remember fucking you it next year.”

The camera caught Cas’ pleased grin, licking his dry lips. Then he spoke right into the lens. 

“But just for the official record: I love being fucked more than being the one doing the fucking. Although once in a blue moon, when my Daddy wants me to, I will gladly fuck him again. Shows me how much he loves me.”

Dean laid down next to Cas and turned the display of the camera around, so they could see each other in the little frame above him.

“And for the official record as well,” Dean grinned. “There is nothing I love better than fucking my baby boy, but he did a very good job at doing his Daddy. My baby Cas is the only one who has done this with me and the only one who ever will.”

The camera shut off, the last thing it caught was a contented sigh and the sound of a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basic information about what happened in the last chapter for the bottom!Dean skippers.  
> Dean was wondering if Cas' Daddy Kink had gone away because they hadn't played in a while. Cas assured him that it was not, just not what he wanted at that particular moment.  
> Then they scened in the studio. They taped what they were doing and they found out that Dean likes topping more and Cas bottoming, even though they really enjoyed the switched positions as well.  
> Cas got an enormous confidence boost throughout this story, fighting battles within and without. Him topping and making sure Dean was feeling good paid homage to the journey he undertook until he got here.
> 
> And now, without further ado, on with the exhibition and Bela's plan for Lisa.

The exhibition date had been fixed as soon as Cas had finished painting their private picture. Dean hadn’t even been allowed to see this one, Cas wanted to wait for some specific moment to show him.

The university had been informed and the board of examiners would be present to grade the collection on opening night. Cas would even show them the centre piece, him and Dean in the most intimate positions because it was the culmination of this streak of work. Dean clenched his jaw when he thought about someone else seeing the picture before him, but he saw that Cas wanted to include everything that belonged to the set into his opus, even when it wasn’t for the consummation of the public.

Bela had taken over the publicity sector for the occasion, Bobby had allowed her to do it if her usual work didn’t suffer from it. Needless to say, Bela aced it all with ease. She had invited the most renown critics to a private showing, a few days before the official date and had asked Cas along as well, so they could pose detailed questions about his work. Every single one was enthralled by it and they thanked Bela for arranging to show them the works earlier, so they had enough time for writing their reviews. 

“Ha ha, writing about it,” Bela told Dean the next morning. “Those old coots went to a bar and drank several bottles of wine afterwards. Trying to be sophisticated while babbling on and getting royally pissed. I guarantee that all of them will write glowing wine-induced praise for Cas’ pieces. They pretend to know their way around art and to have impeccable taste, but it‘s so easy to influence their opinion if you give them enough time and the proper means. Cas actually doesn’t need this little trick because even those idiots were able to see that he‘s talented, but it’s always good publicity when everyone agrees.”

“Yeah ok,” Dean said contritely. He wasn’t happy about everyone keeping secrets from him. Cas had returned from the showing yesterday night, smug as hell and had informed him that Bela and Balthazar had set up a special surprise for Lisa in the room next to the big showing room. But he wouldn’t tell him any more to not ruin the surprise, but kept breaking out in uncharacteristic giggles from time to time over dinner. Dean went to bed in a sour mood, pretending to be tired when Cas had tried to cuddle up and making it obvious that he wanted him. 

 

“I have been informed that Ms. Braeden is not in good spirits because she was excluded from the elitist group.” Bela informed him the day before the showing. “She will most likely rip Cas’ work to pieces.”

“Ok, and how is that good?” 

“You’ll see.”

Dean groaned and was in a cranky mood for the rest of the day.

 

The next morning they drove out to the Chestnut Retreat and collected Naomi, who would spend her first day outside of the facility in a month. Her therapy had shown great progress and everyone was optimistic about her further healing process.

“Tell me about the exhibits. How are they?” she asked Dean from the shotgun seat.

“You know as much as I do. Cas hasn‘t shown me anything.” Dean said bitterly while he heard Cas snicker from the backseat.

 

At 6 pm they were in front of the gallery, Naomi in a new cocktail dress that she had bought just for the occasion, Dean and Cas in suits.

Dean was just as nervous as Cas, because he didn’t know what he would see in there. Maybe he looked completely ridiculous in the paintings and everyone would point at him and snicker. The next second he knew that Cas wouldn’t do that to him and must be just as nervous as he was, so he walked up to him, pressing his hand to Cas’ heart which was beating away rapidly. He caught his eye and nodded. 

Dean took his hand on the one side, Naomi took his arm on the other and together they moved into the gallery.

As soon as they entered, the critics who were among the guests started clapping loudly, causing everyone to peek up and mutter to each other. 

“That’s the artist.”

“Genius.”

“What a talent.”

And the clapping got louder until everyone was applauding Cas, who seemed a little shy in the face of such exuberance. 

After that, Dean couldn’t talk to Cas much because everyone seemed to want to do just that, which gave him and Naomi time to examine the pictures. They were beyond any doubt the most beautiful things that Dean had ever seen. 

On the one side of the showing room were the statue-like ones. In the foreground, one part or other of Dean’s body was illustrated, against a scene that showed the first signs of awakening nature. On the other side of the room where the ones that showed softness, where the nature actively caressed Dean and he was in the midst of it, worshipping it. 

The one for which Dean had to pose so long was attracting the most attention. It was very angular, but the flowers lining his body broke the impression of rigidness. Cas had taken over Naomi’s idea of dewdrops and had put them everywhere on the flowers and Dean as well, emphasising their similarity even though they seemed so different at first glance. 

Dean just pondered if it made him a narcissist to be in love with the pictures, or if he was just loving what Cas had done, when Bela took the stage and Cas returned to them while everyone was getting ready to listen to her.

“What do you think?” Cas whispered.

“There aren’t words. You managed to put it all out there and it’s beautiful.”

“Because that’s exactly what you are to me. These pictures, it’s how I see you. The most beautiful soul I have ever seen.”

Naomi bopped them with her elbow before they could start making out in the middle of a crowded room. She was nodding to the stage, where Bela was already almost done with the ‘thank you’ speech given out in Cas‘ name.

“- and special thanks to Mr. Shapiro, from the Observer, for joining us tonight as well. What else, oh yes. Ms. Braeden, the newly risen star of the critique circuit seems to have mismatched her timetable and will only be joining us in an hour for the second opening of the night, and while it may not be to everyone’s taste, I would ask that a few of you stick around to give her a warm welcome.”

“Grossly exaggerated, Bela,” Dean heard a voice behind them. “Hardly any review was any good.”

Dean turned and started smiling.

“Heya, Charlie my girl. You here as well?”

“Obviously,” Charlie rolled her eyes, but pulled Dean in a tight hug.

“Hey, Cas. Has Dean been treating you right?”

“Can’t complain,” Cas hugged her as well, only having met her a couple of times before but as much in love with her as his orientation would allow. 

“And congrats about the thing and all that. I have no idea about it, but it looks kinda cool. Hey, do you think you could do me some stuff for my LARPing posters? And I wouldn’t say no if you’d do me some Lord of the Rings prints either. You have a hand with nature.”

“Charlie,” Dean quipped. “Don’t you wanna listen to your girlfriend?”

“Oh right, yeah. I was just so excited to see you all. You must be Cas’ mom.” 

She turned to Naomi and shook her hand. 

“Very glad to meet you. Charlie Bradbury, the big lump’s,” she pointed at Dean, “best friend. We’ll talk later, but now zip.” She imitated a zipper being pulled shut over her mouth. 

Bela however had just finished all she had to say, and handed over the word to Balthazar, the owner of the gallery, and a casual acquaintance of Dean. He liked him well enough, but kinda wanted to punch his lights out as well, because when they had sat up the exhibition, he had shamelessly flirted with his boyfriend. He hoped for all their sakes that Balthazar was just being naturally flirty with everyone, otherwise Cas would have to visit Dean in prison because he had killed the guy slowly and messily. Consequently, Dean wasn’t really happy to hear him thank everyone for coming and of announcing a few of the particulars for people interested in buying.

“Oh great, more pissy British accents.” He groaned.

“I don’t know. I find British accents very sexy,” Charlie said next to him and waved Bela over with almost indecent vigour.

“Darling, you made it.” 

Bela came over and was so happy to see Charlie that Dean quietly gave up his last reservation about her and gave them their blessing in his mind. If they made themselves this happy, they deserved each other. After sufficiently (and sloppily) greeting each other, Bela turned to the others.

“Right, now that we’re all assembled, can I ask you to accompany me to the smaller room? I promise it will be worth it.” On the way over, they noticed that there had been positioned a tag with directions. “Art Exhibition” to the right, and “Explicit Art” to the left. “By the way, I gave Lisa the wrong time on purpose. Now watch.”

When they entered the room, the critics that Bela had specially invited over, including a few people who looked a bit embarrassed to be in the room, stood in the shadowed corners. Lisa Braeden stood in the middle of the room, deep in conversation with Mr. Shapiro from the Observer who in the short time that they saw them talking, shook his head and corrected Lisa twice. Bela walked over, all smiles and rueful looks. “Miss Braeden, thank you so much for joining us. I am so sorry about the mix up. My assistant must have been a complete moron to not send you an invite. I am so sorry. How can I possibly make it up to you?”

Lisa looked overbearingly at Bela. “It’s fine. You do not need to do anything.”

“Oh, but I insist. Listen, it would be a great honour if you would introduce the piece of art that is being shown here, please? I feel just awful about what happened.”

“Oh well, if it would make you feel better. I will indulge you,” and Lisa climbed the little podium with all the quiet dignity that would be becoming of royalty, not without casting a dirty look at Dean and Cas.

“Good, then you can just read my prompt card. Please, the stage is yours.”

And Lisa started. “I am very pleased to welcome you all today.” She looked up from the card and nodded towards her respected colleagues. She read on. “We will be showing a recently unearthed artfully staged movie of an explicit nature. A decisive portion of the movie will be shown to help you form an opinion. Though the work is a low budget production, I hope you will not be preoccupied with the pecuniary budget, but with the artistic value it possesses. The movie we’re showing you now is called-” Lisa broke off horrified when she read the title of the movie she was announcing.

Bela chimed in when Lisa turned green. “It appears that Ms. Braeden is unwell. I will take over for her. The movie is called “Pizza Men: 5 thick salamis in one night,” and it stars our very own Ms. Braeden in the leading role. Mr. Balthazar, if you please.”

“With pleasure.”

Bela escorted Lisa off the stage and let her sit down on a chair which she had brought in and set up in the middle of the room. She held her hand insistently on Lisa’s shoulder, to everyone it appeared as if she wanted to calm her when she was just making sure that Lisa was staying put. Lisa and everyone else was staring at the big screen horrified as 5 minutes of very explicit, very bad and totally cliché porn flashed up. It was so bad that the usually so dignified art critics started giggling about a minute in and towards the end, Balthazar had to produce tissues so everyone could wipe their eyes.

When the screen was dark, Bela started the applause and everyone joined in, laughing. “An unintentionally comedic work and a pure gem of movie making history. Now to finish up, some interesting facts. The director of the movie worked with a budget of only 50$ and starred in the movie as pizza man number three, the one who had an actual salami on him when he delivered his pizza. Also, Ms. Braeden birthed a child, about nine months after this master piece. Her son has been at boarding school for years, so he could get the best possible education. Therefore it is not unlikely that you didn’t know that Ms. Braeden is indeed a mother. Ms. Braeden starred in more movies of same value during the next few years of her artistic period and I am happy to say that they will not be left forgotten now.” And after that, Bela thanked them all for their attention and told them that the showing was now at an end.

 

The opening night in the other room had gone on while they were away, not everyone had seen the movie, but within minutes, everybody had heard about it. Balthazar was asked to play the movie clippings three times in a row, and people kept coming out of the side room, laughing tears every time. Lisa had thrown everyone looks that told them that she would kill them if they dared to approach her and had tried to keep at least some dignity by not leaving immediately. She walked around the room once, casting a glance at every picture for a second and then she left, with her head up high, all the while her face had the colour of raspberry mush.

After the event, Naomi excused herself to take the train back to the Chestnut Retreat, snickering every now and then. Cas had waved her off laughing, promising to send her all the reviews, even Lisa’s, which would be at least interesting to read.

Balthazar came over after another hour and told them that every single painting had been sold, the board of the examiners from university had told Cas had he had most definitely earned his credits tonight and would get the best possible grade, but all of that wasn’t as satisfying as seeing Lisa going down.

Charlie dragged them out for drinks afterwards, making Dean and Cas take a bow in front of Bela, which they both gladly did, thanking her several times and the night turned to day while the four of them celebrated an altogether successful evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more to go. Yay!
> 
> Kudos to suluvmanga for the just deserts for Lisa's 'acting'.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last it's here. The final chapter.
> 
> Please stick around for the credits after the main feature presentation because I have an endnote of the length of a mini essay prepared for you.

The alarm went off at the usual time the next morning and both of them awoke with a violent start, Cas sat upright in bed, looking around confused: “What? What?”

“It’s morning,” Dean yawned and stretched. “Gotta get up.”

Cas looked at him bleary-eyed and threw himself onto Dean with a ‘whump’.

“No.” He decided. “No.”

“Babe, move. I have to get up. Work. Life.” Dean yawned again, carding through Cas’ messy bed hair.

“I’m not allowing it.”

“I can give you five minutes, not more.”

“You’re staying here.”

“Well, you‘re either gonna have to make me, or let me get up.”

Cas ripped open his eyes, staring down at Dean. Then he smirked.

He scooted down the bed with rapid speed and retrieved their ties from last night. Ten seconds later, before Dean could even react, Cas was effectively securing his hands to the bed frame, not so tight as to hurt him, but not so that he could loosen the knots on his own.

He then sat down on Dean’s hips, bowing down to claim his mouth.

“I’m making you.”

“You sneaky little shit,” Dean beamed up at him. “Well, I guess you’d better make it worth my while if Bobby fires me because I can never go to work again.”

“My pleasure,” Cas gasped into Dean’s ear and then sucked his tongue inside his mouth, his fingers tracing up and down Dean’s spread arms.

Slowly, Cas worked and sucked his way down Dean’s body, leaving hickeys everywhere, which made Dean writhe against his restraints. Then he sat up, admiring his work and stilled.

“What now?”

“Now you’re gonna watch me getting myself open.”

Cas moved the bench from the bed to the commode and climbed atop it.

“Can you see everything?” Cas spread his legs, his feet resting easy on the bench.

Dean nodded, his heart racing from unrelieved arousal and had to go through the agonising torture of seeing Cas finger himself open, taking it very slowly, looking directly at Dean while he sank in. Cas was panting his name from time to time while Dean steadily dripped precome onto himself. He could feel the pulse in his neck beating rapidly, while Cas’ body opened up around four fingers.

Cas moaned when he pulled his fingers out and stared at Dean lustingly.

“Wanna know what comes next, Dean?”

“Are you gonna touch me?”

“No, I’m not. At least I’m not gonna if you don’t participate.”

“I’ll do anything, just touch me or do something.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear. Wait, I’ll get everything.”

Cas ran out of the room, his hard cock bopping along. It could have looked comedic, if Dean wasn’t already desperate and instead of making him laugh it made him groan in frustration.

Cas got back with a picture. Was it _the_ picture? The one Dean had been dying to see? Cas brought it in so Dean could only see the backside.

“You know I had to take this in to college, so the board could analyse it before the opening? If anyone had seen it…” he blushed. “I’m glad I got it back in time for this.”

“You’re gonna show it to me? Now?” Dean nodded at his neglected erection.

“Yes, exactly. And what’s more, you’re gonna analyse it.”

“Babe, really I don’t think I can set my mind to that right now.”

“I believe you will. Because this,” Cas held up his favourite vibrator, “this is gonna disappear inside of me when I turn the frame around, and if you’re not quick with the analysis, I’m gonna come and not take care of you until I’m hard again.”

“You little shit!” Dean exclaimed again.

“Take your pick, Dean.” Cas smirked. “Which option is it gonna be? You have until this is up inside to tell me. One.” Cas pushed the head of the vibrator inside his hole. “Two.” It sank down another couple of inches. “And three.” The toy sat inside Cas fully.

“Turn the damn picture around,” Dean grunted.

Cas walked over to the commode and bent down far lower than necessary so Dean could clearly see the base of the vibrator within Cas’ lubed up hole. He turned the picture around, but Dean couldn’t get his eyes away from his boyfriend’s ass.

“Ok, Dean,” Cas got down on his knees, one elbow braced on the bench, the other hand at the base of the vibrator. Cas lifted his hips up more, Dean could see every little detail, his fingers just above the buttons for the vibration settings.

“Your time starts… now,” and he pushed the button for the most intense setting.

Dean watched intently as Cas fucked the vibrator into his ass with vigour, pressing it against his prostate, nearly losing his stand because the pleasure building inside him bent him low.

“Dean,” he moaned wickedly, “your time is running.”

With a pained effort, Dean looked up at the picture.

“Ok, ok.” He licked his dry lips. “Okay, in the foreground I see us.”

“Fuck it’s so good. Go on, Dean.”

“Ehhh.” He said intelligently. Cas’ movements had become erratic already while Dean watched him again.

“Right, so.” He snapped out of it and stared at the picture. “We’re in the position we were in when we filmed ourselves. I can see muscles straining, and there are drops of sweat all over us. Yeah ok, background is a landscape. It’s filled with spring flowers, not budding ones, but fully in bloom.”

“And what else, Dean?” Cas fucked back onto the vibrator obscenely.

“All over us there’s flowers and petals as well. It almost looks like an explosion but more gentle, flowers are everywhere, in the air.”

“And your final verdict, since you have seen the entire collection. What’s the connection?”

“It’s uh…” Dean got distracted by Cas sucking his fingers into his mouth, giving his ass a few seconds rest and stroking his slick fingers over his nipples.

“Dean?” His hand went lower, threatening to work the vibrator again.

“Uh, it’s like a connection between the two slightly different things you did. Can‘t remember the word if you do this, uhhh… You know with the ones that had nature in the background, and then the ones where the flowers were involved… concepts, two different concepts, which come together in this, mingling and making something new. And on the level of interpretational meaning it’s you and I, coming together, merging and making something new, something varying between firmness and softness. It can’t be said what’s happening at what time, but it has the potential to be everything it wants to be at any time.” Dean didn’t even know he had strained all his sinews and muscles, but when he finished his interpretation, he relaxed his body, his arms tingling because of the ties to the bed.

Cas beamed at him. “Good job, and just in time too.” Cas let the vibrator pop out of his ass and grabbed the lube.

“And now,” he lubed Dean’s aching cock up, “I can finally ride my Daddy.”

“You! You! You little- SHIT!” said Dean for the third time this morning. Cas had sunken onto his cock in one motion and immediately started grinding down.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you Daddy, even if I‘m a little shit?” Cas fisted his cock, riding Dean with almost super human speed and still it wasn’t enough.

“Go faster, baby. Faster,” and one of Cas’ hands found Dean’s on the headboard, bracing his weight while he fucked himself onto his cock the hardest way possible.  “Look at you, fucking yourself on me like a good little boy, can feel how close you are. Yeah, come for me.” Cas shot his load all over Dean’s body, some drops hitting him right in the face. “Keep fucking your Daddy, one last round until Daddy comes inside you.”

Cas now grabbed the headboard with his other hand as well and was impossibly still going faster. He watched Dean from above, who needed just one final push. “Yeah, that’s it, Daddy. Love your cock, so big inside me. Now come in my tight fucking ass.”

Dean pressed his fingers into Cas’ hands above his and his orgasm hit him with full force. “Again, go again.”

Cas angled his hips strategically and milked out another wave, almost taking him as high as the first one, while Dean felt all his nerves shutting down with a bang. “Come on, Daddy. Give me the rest,” Cas encouraged as he helped Dean ride his orgasm out into him. Cas loosened the bonds and pressed kisses to Dean’s finger tips before he laid himself across Dean. “Made you stay.” He said simply and laid his head onto the nook of Dean’s neck, sighing smugly. “My pillow won’t move for another couple of hours at least.”

Dean needed a few minutes to calm his breath and find his voice again. “Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“Bet you’re feeling pretty satisfied with yourself right now, huh?”

“Yes.” He said simply.

“Tell me then, you big genius, who played who here.”

“Huh, what?”

“It’s Sunday. I didn‘t even need to get up. And you needed some punishment for keeping everything about the exhibition a secret from me for so long.”

“What?” Cas looked up and checked his phone. 9 am Sunday, flashed onto the screen.

“You put the alarm on just to confuse me?”

“Yep.”

“You woke me up on a Sunday morning just so I’d make you stay in bed?”

“Yep.”

“You…you…” Cas was getting ready to be even more outraged but he couldn’t think of anything else Dean could have done.

“Ah, whatever,” and Cas laid back down, square onto Dean’s chest again.

After a few minutes Dean thought Cas was asleep, but then he said: “Stop it with the smug smile, Winchester.”

“You can’t even see that I’m smiling.”

“I just know it. You didn‘t win though. I completely had you. I won.”

“How about we both won?”

“Fair enough, and now stop talking. Someone made me wake up way too early and me and my pillow have a date for the next two hours at least,” he curled up with a content sigh.

 

The weeks that followed were blissfully uneventful, compared to the whirlwind that had been their life for the last weeks. They brought Naomi a folder of the reviews about the exhibition and when they read it together on the terrace of the Chestnut Retreat, broke out in giggles over Lisa’s. They had promised to wait until they could all read it together.

She really had written a complete roasting of it, which became even more funny when the Times published a recap of the exhibition and reviews when it was closed and all the lucky buyers had been delivered their pictures.

The author remarked that Ms. Braeden must have been disappointed with the lack of non-kosher sausage involved, and had been fired from her position only a short while after her disgracing unjust review.

Which, as Bela had announced, while she and Charlie were over for a big, home cooked dinner as another token of thanks, had been part of the plan all along.

She had also brought them a new gossip column in the same magazine which had not long ago had made all hell break loose. It claimed that Dean and Cas were the newest heartthrob couple of the city and they were sure that their love was gonna last forever. They based this article on photogenic proof of all the times they had been seen and on what the public knew about what they had been through, with hurt mothers and vicious ex-pornstar journalists.

“All’s well that ends well,” Charlie said.

“We might have to send Lisa a fruit basket though, should she ever return from this mysterious extensive holiday she’s taking,” said Cas.

“Why on earth would you?” asked Bela unfazed.

“Well, in a way in was her article who put this all in motion. In the end there came more good out of this than bad.”

“You’re right, babe. Perhaps we should.”

All of them thought about it and then said at the same time: “Neh,” and went back to their dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you so much for reading, for commenting and in general for your awesomeness. You’re a lovely audience. I really can’t thank you enough for everything.
> 
> Secondly, I have a little thing to share with y‘all. Writing this fic has been very intense for me, not letting me sleep during the night and just generally raising the bar in terms of word count for me, which is good, gets me ready for my bigbang.  
> But to the point. The scenes and circumstances that are concerned with Zachariah are told almost 1:1 from my personal experience.  
> My childhood was very much like the one Cas lived through, my stepfather threw me out even though he technically couldn’t have by the ways of the law. I was and am grateful for the people who were there for me at the time. I moved in with my boyfriend, who I thought was my Dean. But that’s a story for another time.  
> Years later, my mum moved out and divorced the bastard. We’re working on being a family again, and on a good day it works.
> 
> Which brings me to my third point. I’d like to dedicate this work to everyone out there who is in a similar situation as described in this puny little piece of fiction. I’m telling you that even if you think your 18th birthday and your freedom may never come, you will get there. Even if the people of the town you live in turn on you and believe you really are as worthless as your tormenter makes you out to be. Even when you feel alone within a crowd of people every and any day of the week.  
> There are people who can help, you are not alone. Don’t be too hard on your fellow victims, forgive them, not just for their sake but for your own as well. Let go of the hate and don’t let it eat you alive. Set yourself free and fly high, my little humming birds.


End file.
